Un favor (una historia de The Loud House)
by victorluish
Summary: Un día normal, Lemy Loud despertaba de un sueño bastante agotador a su parecer, pero para su sorpresa, no encuentra ni a sus hermanas, ni a sus tías o a su madre. Estaba solamente con su padre. ¿El por que de esto? Cuando su padre se lo diga, habrá mucho que explicar, y unos favores que dar. ¿Algo podía pasar aquí? M por futuro lemon y palabras obsenas.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Presentando

 **Tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero será abajo.**

* * *

 **P.O.V Narrador.**

Nos ubicábamos en una casa, la cual en el pasado, era conocida por albergar una gran familia, dicha familia era conformada por dos padres, cuatro mascotas, diez hijas y un hijo; si, la casa Loud. Ahora, las cosas son distintas, ya que los padres de aquellos once hijos viven su vejez en un acilo para ancianos, el cual, es el mismo en el que estuvo el abuelo de los once, Albert Loud.

¿Quién o quiénes viven ahora en esa casa? Pues, nada más y nada menos que: Un padre, diez madres, once hijos, un experimento y un "extra". ¿Cómo es que esto ha pasado? La respuesta es simple, en el pasado, terminaron ocurriendo muchos eventos, los cuales acabaron con que el hijo del medio, el cual lleva el nombre de Lincoln Loud, acabara enamorándose de sus hermanas, mismo suceso que pasó con las chicas hacia el peliblanco.

Su relación obviamente fue mal vista por todo el mundo, por lo que las personas que más los apoyaban, los cuales eran sus propios padres, y los amigos más cercanos a la familia, hicieron todo a su alcance para que la relación de los once hermanos fuese apoyada. Por fortuna, eso funcionó, al menos en Royal Woods. Por lo que viajar afuera del país todos juntos sería "extravagante" en palabras buenas.

Una mejor explicación de estos hechos será contada en otra ocasión.

Al final, Lincoln y sus hermanas pudieron tener un buen noviazgo que no estuviese en secreto, poco después, sucedió la boda más grande que se haya hecho. Un marido y diez mujeres. No hay necesidad de explicar, que después vino la luna de miel.

La hora de tener hijos era inminente, por lo que gracias a los esfuerzos de Lisa Loud, pudieron evitar que los pequeños naciesen con los problemas o demás cosas que causan los genés idénticos entre hermanos.

Cada hermana tuvo un hijo con Lincoln, salvo por Luna y Lisa, las cuales tuvieron dos, pero las edades de esos hermanos son diferentes, además de la "extra"... Una mejor pregunta. ¿Cómo se llaman todos los hijos, cuáles son sus edades y vocaciones?. Las respuestas serán dadas ahora. La enumeración se hará de mayor a menor, y de mujer a hombre.

Loan Loud:

La hija proveniente de Lincoln y Lori, actualmente tiene 18 años, gracias a que ella fue la primera en nacer, sus padres le dijeron sobre lo que tenían junto a sus tías el día que cumplió los 15. Aunque lo tomó bien, la joven se volvió un manojo de nervios y estrés, sin contar que se volvió paranoica con todo, debido a todos los problemas que causaba esa relación tan mal vista por la sociedad. Pero gracias a todos sus hermanos, se ha podido calmar con el tiempo. Gracias a eso, no ha tomado una meta específica, se la pasa normalmente al tanto de sus hermanos, o del Internet. Pero eso sí, no sabe del caso "extra".

Viste un suéter azul con partes de color marrón, usa pantalones suaves de color gris y usa zapatos blancos con rayas que combinan con el color de su pantalón.

Posee un parecido enorme a su madre, salvo que su cabello está revuelto producto de sus nervios.

Lyra Loud:

La hija que provino de Lincoln y Luna, hoy en día tiene 17 años, ella también sabe lo de sus padres y tías, pero a diferencia de Loan, Lyra ha podido mantener la calma, y a su vez, ha ayudado a su hermana mayor a controlar y bajar el nivel de nervios y estrés que tiene. Ella normalmente le gusta tocar instrumentos más suaves, tales como el piano o el arpa. Pero, tiene también un lado mucho más roquero que el de su propia madre, aunque no lo parezca. Su meta es llegar a ser una maestra de música. Tampoco sabe del caso "extra".

Usa una chaqueta de cuero de color púrpura abierta lo que permite ver una franela corta de color blanco, haciendo a su vez visible su ombligo, una falda de un color morado más claro, amarrada a un cinturón marrón con una hebilla dorada, medias largas de un tono gris más cercano al color de la falda y zapatos de color blanco es la vestimenta total que lleva.

Es idéntica a su madre, incluyendo el hecho de llevar pecas en sus mejillas, salvo que su cabello es mucho más largo y acomodado por un cintillo.

Liena Loud:

Hija nacida del amor de Lincoln y Leni, Liena tiene 16 años, pero a los 10, sin que ella supiese, se enteró antes que todas del secreto de sus padres y tías, solo que ella al haber heredado la gran amabilidad e inocencia de su madre, no se había dado cuenta, cuando supo lo que de verdad era aquel secreto, terminó tomándolo con felicidad. Ella está indecisa si ser una florista, o tener su propia línea de ropa como su madre. Tampoco tiene idea del caso "extra".

Como vestimenta, usa una blusa de color agua marina, a veces acompañada de un mantel de cocinera, debido a un tercer sueño de ser pastelera, pero que en realidad no le presta mucha atención; una falda de color azul marino, medias largas del mismo color que su blusa y unas zapatillas de correr de color blanco.

Salvo por su vestimenta, es sin duda alguna una copia exacta de su madre en cuanto a apariencia se refiere.

Liby Loud:

La hija de Lincoln y Luan, actualmente tiene 14 años. Como su madre, es una comediante y una bromista con un talento nato, pero a diferencia de su madre, Liby es más sigilosa con sus bromas pesadas, es decir, son peores y más peligrosas que las de Luan, ya que las de ella andan mucho más ocultas. Liby aún no sabe lo de sus padres y tías, pero ya empieza a sospechar. Sin embargo, no tiene idea del caso "extra".

Una camisa blanca con un corbatín amarillo acompañado de manchas blancas, un cintillo amarillo sobre su cabello, unos frenos sobre y un aparato dental sobre sus dientes frontales, una falda naranja, unas medias blancas y zapatos del mismo color que la falda, acompañados de unas flores son su vestimenta normal.

Tiene un cierto parecido con su madre, salvo que heredó las pecas de su padre.

Lacy Loud:

La hija de Lincoln y Lynn, ella ahora mismo tiene 13 años. Es competitiva como su madre, y ocasionalmente es mala ganadora, pero gracias a su padre, no lo es mucho, y no es mala perdedora por suerte. Al igual que Liby, ella también sospecha lo de sus padres y tías, pero no le da mucho interés. Sin embargo, cuando Lacy se pone a pensar en eso con detalle, se comporta de manera nerviosa y algo paranoica como Loan. Ignorando eso, su meta es llegar a ser una campeona en el fútbol y en el béisbol. Por suerte para ella, no sabe lo del caso "extra".

Una franela de correr naranja, un chor corto de color azul, medias blancas y zapatos negros con rayas naranja y la parte de enfrente blanca es una de sus dos vestimentas habituales.

La segunda es una camisa blanca de mangas largas de color naranja, un número dos estampado en el pecho de dicha camisa, un chor corto del mismo color que el número, y la misma media acompañada con los mismos zapatos.

Usando ambas ropas, es sin duda idéntica a su madre, salvo que el color de su cabello es castaño mesclado con blanco, gracias al dicho color que tiene su padre.

Lupa Loud:

Hija de Lincoln y Lucy, es oscura como su madre, pero también algo abierta a los cómics como su padre, en estos momentos posee 12 años. Ella también sabe del secreto, todo gracias a que sabe hurgar bien los conductos de ventilación, pero lo dark de su madre, hace que le de igual el asunto, más sin embargo, eso le hace tener ciertas fantasías con su hermano y su padre. Sin embargo, no tiene idea del caso "extra". Trabajar en un cementerio es lo que desea más desea en su profundo ser.

Un suéter negro con dos curvas en forma de "V" de color amarillo cubriendo una camisa blanca, una falda del mismo color que las curvas acompañada de un color dorado, medias gris oscuro y tenis negros con un conjunto de rayas iguales a la falda son su vestimenta.

Su parentesco es una mezcla entre sus padres, poseyendo el cabello y las pecas de su padre, aunque heredó la monótona y aterradora mirada de su madre.

Lina Loud:

La "extra" de la familia, tal como se ha venido contando, teniendo 9 años, Lina nació en producto de un error de Lincoln y la compañera de Luna, Sam. Al nacer, Sam le dejó toda tutela al padre, dejando a Luna como "la madre" de la pequeña. Lina al crecer siendo criada más que todo por Luna pero a su vez por Lincoln, compartió la vocación de ambos y quiere ser una roquera y escritora de cómics cuando llegue a ser adulta. Jamás supo del secreto de su nacimiento, y como cree que Luna es su madre real, ella también sospecha del secreto de sus padres y tías sobre la relación que llevan.

Una franela de ejercicio de color naranja, un chor azul celeste y unas sandalias marrones son el material que usa de vestimenta. La razón del parentesco en su vestimenta con la de Lacy, es que ambas duermen en un mismo cuarto junto a Lupa.

Su parecido es sin duda con el de su madre biológica, ya que incluso heredó el mechón azul que ella posee, más sin embargo, posee las pecas y el cabello de su padre.

Leia Loud:

Hija de Lincoln y la princesa Lola, hoy en día la pequeña tiene 6 años. Leia es como su madre en casi todos los aspectos, siendo que es menos mimada, pero desgraciadamente es chismosa, y ha intentado incontables veces descubrir lo que algunas de sus hermanas mayores ocultan, pero el lado responsable de Lincoln a veces le impide ese acto. Ella al final, se quiere convenir en una famosa reina del escenario en los concursos de belleza. No tiene ni idea del caso "extra" de Lina.

Ella usa como vestimenta un atuendo de estudiante privado; una franela azul marino cubriendo otra de color blanco, una falda de color rosa, unas largas medias del mismo color que lleva las de Lyra, y unas zapatillas casi parecidas a las de ballet de color marrón.

Es casi igual a su madre en cuanto a parentesco se refiere, más sin embargo heredó las pecas que su padre posee.

Lupe Loud:

Hija de Lincoln y Lisa, contando con 4 años, Lupe desarrolló un estado mental igual de capacitado que el de su madre, pero ella es más abierta a las cosas, gracias a su padre, debido a esos hechos, la pequeña científica amigable, no ha sido capaz (por los momentos claro está) de saber del secreto, y tampoco del caso que lleva Lina. La meta que tiene ella, deriva. Quiere ser dibujante como es casi el caso de su padre, pero también quiere ser científica como su madre.

Su vestimenta es conformada por un suéter de color verde claro, unos pantalones de cuero cortos de un color beis oscuro, medias de color gris claro y unos zapatos de color marrón.

Comparte un enorme parecido al de su madre, incluyendo las gafas debido a tanta lectura que hace, salvo que su cabello es del mismo tono que el de Lacy, gracias a la blanca cabellera de su padre.j

Lizy Loud:

La pequeña hija de Lincolny Lana. Lizy solo tiene apenas 3 años, pero ya ha demostrado un gran amor y aprecio hacia los animales, más que todo hacia los reptiles, tal como sucede con su madre. Lógicamente ella no sabe ni del secreto, ni tampoco del caso de Lina. Ignorando eso, ya se puso una meta en mente, la cual, es ser una gran veterinaria, tanto de animales domésticos como salvajes.

Lleva como vestimenta una gorra roja en su cabeza, una camisa azul oscuro con un dinosaurio dibujado, un chor azul celeste, medias rosadas y zapatos blancos con rayas del mismo color que sus medias.

Aun a su tan pequeña edad, muestra un gran parentesco con su madre, se podría decir que es ella de cuando era más pequeña. Lo único que ve de herencia física de su padre, son unas muy pequeñas pecas.

Lulú Loud:

El pequeño experimento/hija de Lincoln y Lisa. La pequeña solo tiene unos pocos meses de existencia, y aunque su padre siempre se lo niegue, para Lisa. Lulú es una hija y un experimento, pero, la pequeña, a diferencia de su "hermana" Lupe, heredó "la falta de entendimiento" de su padre, por lo que no entiende cuando las tías o sus mismos padres, hablan del asunto en sus narices, sea el de ella, el de Lina, o del secreto.

Como única vestimenta, usa un traje en conjunto de color azul con un cierre blanco en su espalda para quitarlo.

Al igual que su "hermana biológica" Lulú posee casi todo el parentesco de su madre, pero nuevamente, se diferencia con tener el cabello más claro, gracias al color blanco de su padre.

Lani Loud:

No hay información de esta pequeña. Todo porque su madre, Lily, no ha dado a luz aún, solo se sabe que es una niña y que ya va por los 6 meses dentro del vientre, pronto se unirá a su familia.

Ahora, ya van las 10 hermanas, el pequeño experimento y el caso "extra", pero aún queda un último hijo.

Lemy Loud:

El único varón de los hermanos Loud, y a su vez, el segundo hijo biológico de Luna y Lincoln. Contando con 10 años, el joven a adoptado una personalidad unida de sus dos padres, pero siendo más idéntico a su madre, haciendo que sea casi lo contrario a Lyra. Lemy también llega a hacer planes para ir a conciertos, pero como a su padre, a él no le salen del todo bien. Su meta es ser un reconocido roquero y novelista. Él no sabe lo de su hermana Lina, o del secreto, pero también tiene sus sospechas sobre este último.

Su apariencia se conforma de un chaleco verde del ejército dejando al descubierto una franela de ejercicio de color agua marina, un pantalón azul sujetado con una correa marrón con una hebilla amarilla, una cinta con una calavera de toro en su cabeza, unos guantes negros de motociclista en sus manos, unos tatuajes temporales de serpientes en sus brazos, unas medias de color blanco y unas botas de color negro.

Su parentesco se asemeja más al de su madre, ya que en lo único que se le puede encontrar parejo con su padre es que comparten el mismo género y las pecas. Su cabello es diferente al de su hermana Lyra, ya que el suyo es más claro gracias al cabello blanco de su unidad paterna.

Como se dijo, él no sabe del secreto sobre sus padres y sus tías. Sin embargo, lo descubrirá, y se verá aquí y ahora.

 **Fin del prólogo.**

* * *

 **Ahora, mi otra historia todavía necesita estar en pausa, pero cuando esté en vacaciones regresará. Por mientras disfruten de esta otra, espero y les agrade. Reviews abiertas y por favor que sean constructivas y me ayuden a mejorar.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Mañana de Ausencias

 _ **Siguiente capítulo para la siguiente semana**_

* * *

Pero antes, de seguro hay una duda. ¿Cómo hicieron los padres para ocultar el secreto ante las hijas que no saben de lo acontecido? Sencillo, las madres mintieron diciendo que sus "padres" habían fallecido cuando ellas nacieron. Y como modo de consolación, Lincoln las invitó a vivir con él, ya que este mismo "también perdió" a su esposa e hija. Y debido al tiempo que llevan viviendo ahí, era mejor que se dijesen hermanos y no primos. Además, debido a que Lincoln los cuidó, y por ende, es la única figura paternal que hay en la casa, los que no saben del secreto le dicen padre, papá y de más, sin saber la verdad de que en realidad es su padre biológico.

Con la duda ya resuelta, es momento de que se vea como Lemy Loud ha descubierto el secreto, y con cuales resultados acabará esto.

El inicio de esto da a lugar un día sábado, en la casa remodelada de los Loud, en la que fue con anterioridad la habitación de Lincoln, despertaba un muy cansado Lemy a las 8:00 am.

Con clara flojera abrió los ojos.

─ Dios…que noche. Para la próxima debo ser más cuidadoso. ─ Le hablaba a nadie en específico, pero no le importaba.

Soltó un gran bostezo y aprovechó para rascarse la cabeza

─ Mejor me duermo antes y no después de las 11. ─ Tal vez ni siquiera se cumpla esa promesa.

Lemy se puso de pie, dejando así al descubierto que solo dormía con una franela gris con un toque cercano al morado. Se estiró tronando algunos huesos adormilados en el proceso, y miró su habitación, la cual para sorpresa suya, estaba normal. Regularmente su hermana Lyra le decoraba la habitación al estilo de ella, aveces era Liby que le hacía bromas en estado de beta, e incluso otras en las que Leia se la decoraba al estilo del glamur por el cabello que largo que él tiene, volviéndolo "la hermana faltante" decía ella. Pero esta vez no, su habitación llena de posters de sus bandas de rock favoritas, dibujos hechos por él junto a esas bandas y demás cosas estaban ahí.

─ Aleluya, no tendré que cambiar nada. ─ Al celebrar para sus aposentos, se levantó.

Salió de su habitación y la sorpresa volvió a aparecer en su rostro; normalmente habría una larga fila para entrar al baño, pero esta vez no. No había nadie, ni una sola alma.

─ ¿Será que habré olvidado una fecha especial? ─ Decía en tono bajo.

Meditó un poco, pero luego lo pasó de largo.

─ Le preguntaré a mamá o a mis tías después. ─ Volvió a no tomar importancia y fue al baño.

A los pocos minutos se pudo apreciar como el joven habría la puerta del sanitario.

─ Una buena ducha. ─ Se detuvo al ver que no estaba la fila de sus hermanas.

Un suspiro salió al ver el sorprendente desierto delante suyo.

─ Para iniciar el día. ─ Aunque se relajó, también sentía algo de tristeza, ya que ya se había acostumbrado a verlas en el pasillo.

Debido a que solo se hacía más rara la situación, Lemy fue rápido a su cuarto, se cambió y fue a inspeccionar las habitaciones.

¿Pero estaban dormidas a estas horas, cuando él siempre fue de los últimos en despertar?

Primero fue al pequeño cuarto de las hermanas Lupe y Lulú. Pero nada, ninguna de las pequeñas estaba ahí. Según sus tías, esa era la habitación de su tía Lisa y su tía Lily, por lo que de seguro también sería la futura habitación de la hija de su tía más joven. Inspeccionó a detalle, pero solo había una cama, una cuna y bastantes planos y máquinas. Miró un poco desilusionado el suelo y fue a otra habitación.

Decidió acercarse a la de Leia y Lizy, pero cuando entró a la que fue la habitación de sus tías gemelas, solo encontró también que estaba sin las compañeras. Dos camas, una limpia y ordenada junto a mesas de té y unos peluches, y otra más sucia, desarreglada, con juguetes de dinosaurios y animales fue lo que encontró. Esta vez soltó un suspiro que reflejaba mucho alivio, porque si Leia hubiese estado ahí, las cosas se hubiesen puesto feas para él, ya que siempre tiene que tocar esa puerta antes de entrar.

Se dirigió a la tercera habitación, la que sería de Lacy, Lupa y Lina. Según sabía, esa fue la habitación de su tía Lynn y su tía Lucy; pero al abrir, el resultado fue el mismo. No había nadie ahí dentro. Un ataúd adaptado para ser cama a la izquierda, el cual era acompañado de posters de vampiros, esqueletos, murciélagos y de más que no caben mencionar, y en la derecha había una litera, en la parte de abajo habían balones, fotos de distintos juegos olímpicos y deportistas de dichos juegos u otros deportes, mientras que por arriba habían posters de música, héroes de cómics y bandas de rock que él conocía perfectamente.

Lemy frunció el ceño ante eso de no encontrar a nadie, ya se estaba desesperando al ni siquiera encontrar un alma viviente ahí.

Intentó calmar su desesperación yendo al cuarto de Liena y Liby, el cual es el cuarto que era de su madre Luna y su tía Luan. Más frustrado se puso al ver que también estaba vacío. Solo se encontró con otra litera, prendas tiradas al igual que algunas flores cerca de la ventana, un muñeco de un conejo en forma de títere, y artículos para bromas.

─ ¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ─ Ta la desesperación le pasaba factura.

Postró su atención en la última habitación que le faltaba por investigar, la habitación que fue de su tía Lori y su tía Leni.

Un suspiro lleno de molestia salió de sus labios.

─ Si al menos están ellas, me calmaré. ─ Con pisadas fuertes, se dirigió al cuarto que menos gusto tenía al entrar.

Ese era ahora el cuarto de Loan y su hermana Lyra, con tan solo eso, ya se sabía por qué no le gustaba mucho ese cuarto en específico. Pero viendo que las demás no estaban, Lemy se tragó el disgusto y abrió la puerta. Papeles tirados, una laptop, posters de bandas que ni él conocía más un gran piano es la respuesta obtenida. Tampoco estaban las dos mayores en la casa.

La frustración se había esfumado de su cuerpo, porque rápidamente este se llenó de una furia reflejada en que temblaba un poco, una vena se formaba en su sien, y la mano que puso en la perilla de broma no partía esta misma.

─ ¡AH, VAMOS! ¿¡ENSERIO!? ¿¡A DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE FUERON TODAS!? ─ No pudo más, estalló en ira.

Pero entonces recobró la consciencia.

Se tapó la boca al instante, esperaba recibir un regaño de parte de sus padres o sus tías luego de haber gritado así, pero no obtuvo nada.

Sin duda que las cosas se pusieron más extrañas.

Ya no solo estaba enfadado, si no también preocupado ¿Tampoco estaban su mamá, su papá y sus tías? Rápidamente fue a comprobar su duda. Al bajar, revisó la habitación que según su madre le dijo, era antes el garaje donde se guardaba la camioneta familiar, Vanzilla.

Pero tal como se temía, ese cuarto estaba cerrado con llave. Ni él, ni ninguna de sus hermanas, que son al menos las que no saben el secreto, tienen idea de lo que hay detrás de ese cuarto, solo sabían que sus tías y madres compartían esa habitación con Lincoln, por esa causa, ellas y él piensan que ocultan algo.

Pero ignorando ese hecho, Lemy solo pudo suspirar, estaba solo en la casa. Después festejaría, llamaría a sus amigos y haría una revuelta gigantesca, pero primero tenía que comer algo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar decir unas palabras primero.

─ ¿Dónde están todos? ─ Luego de hacerse esa pregunta, prosiguió a caminar hacia su destino ya anteriormente mencionado.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre, los veré la próxima semana.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro**

 _ **Capítulo listo, el siguiente el próximo martes.**_

* * *

Pero, en la que antes era la habitación de los abuelos y que se convirtió en la habitación de huéspedes, empezó a escuchar unos ruidos, como si de quejidos o algo parecido se tratase. Dudoso, se acercó con lentitud, abrió con precaución la puerta, y ahí vio a uno de sus familiares. Pero, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Abrió sus ojos como platos recién pulidos, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para no ver lo que hacía.

─ ¡PAPÁ, ¿QUE DEMONIOS?! ─ El grito del joven se escuchó hasta en la casa de los vecinos.

Lincoln era el que se encontraba en esa cama, pero estaba somnoliento, más sin embargo, la razón por la que el único hijo de la familia había gritado, fue porque, inconscientemente, su padre estaba en medio de algo, por decirlo así, él estaba jugando con su amigo o como los mayores lo dicen, estaba masturbándose. Afortunadamente el grito de su hijo fue más que suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Regresó en si a los pocos segundos.

─ ¿¡Que?! ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Dónde!? ─ Buscando una respuesta, fijó su vista a la derecha. ─ ¿¡LEMY!? ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? ─ Con esa reacción, se nota que de verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ni loco se iba voltear y verlo, pero aun así debía responderle.

─ ¿¡Yo!? ¡Mírate, ¿qué rayos haces?! ¿¡Dónde están todas?! ─ Ya iban a empezar a discutir. Por suerte eso se pudo evitar gracias a su primera pregunta.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Al mirarse y darse cuenta de que estaba sin nada que llevar, se cubrió con las sábanas. ─ ¡Sal de aquí, ahora! ─ Ordenó de inmediato.

Lemy rápidamente salió del cuarto y escuchó claramente como la puerta se cerraba detrás suyo. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas ¿Por que solo estaba él? ¿¡POR QUE ESTABA HACIENDO ESO!? ¿Dónde están todas todas las chicas? ¿Será que sabes algo y POR ESO HACÍAS ESO? Son solo unas cuatro de más de quien sabe cuántas preguntas tenía, debería hacérselas a él después, pero primero lo primero, debía de ir a hacer el desayuno, su padre estaría un tiempo más adentro del cuarto. Por suerte esas cosas las había visto antes, pero las reacciones siempre serán las mismas cuando crees estar solo.

 **30 minutos después.**

Improvisación maestra, es lo que se podía apreciar en la mesa en la que ocasionalmente estaban el padre, la madre y las tías del muchacho. Ahora solo estaban él y dentro de poco su padre. Un vaso de leche, huevos revueltos y tocino fue lo mejor que Lemy pudo cocinar. Lo del vaso tuvo que ponerlo sí o sí.

El muchacho se sentó y esperó a que su papá saliera del cuarto, le avisó de antemano que el desayuno estaba listo, pero Lincoln dijo que tardaría 5 minutos más. Y con lo que vio cuando entró antes, era mejor no volver a hacer eso por un largo, largo tiempo.

Los 5 minutos fueron cumplidos, el hombre de cabellera blanca salió de la habitación de huéspedes vistiendo un suéter parecido al que usaba su padre cuando él tenía once años, solo que de color naranja, jeans azules y unos zapatos marrones.

Se sentó en donde estaba su desayuno, que era delante de su hijo.

El muchacho abrió la boca como si estuviese a punto de decir algo. Pero como debía esperar, su padre se le adelantó.

─ Ya sé qué haces eso para hacerme hablar, pero espera al menos a que coma, no tienes idea de lo que pasé. ─ Rápidamente el padre dio los primeros puntos.

─ ¡¿Y yo que?! ─ Pero no recibe respuesta, ocasionando que suelte un molesto suspiro y golpease la mesa con poca fuerza. ─ Como digas, padre. ─ Con el mayor respeto que tenía en esos momentos, se dispuso a comer.

Lincoln ignoró el intento de rebeldía de su hijo, y prosiguió a desayunar junto a él. El silencio no se hizo esperar, ya que por un lado tenemos a un muchacho de diez años, el cual despierta creyendo que es otro día normal y solo termina encontrándose con que sus hermanas, su madre y sus tías simplemente desaparecieron, y claro, cuando encuentra a alguien, que en este caso es a su padre, lo hace mientras él hace trabajar a su amigo sin darse cuenta de nada.

Por el otro, tenemos a un hombre ya cercano a sus cuarenta años, estando con un cansancio y flojera reflejados por unas pequeñas bolsas en los ojos, despertando en el cuarto de sus padres y para colmo, estarse masturbando sin haberlo sabido, pero como cereza del pastel, su hijo lo encuentra y ahora tiene que darle una perfecta explicación.

A los pocos minutos el desayunó concluyó, Lincoln tomó los platos ya completamente vacíos y se levantó.

─ ¿Adónde vas? ─ Ya debía de suponer que su hijo estaba irritado y querría respuestas inmediatas.

─ A lavar los platos, cuando lo haga, regresaré y te contaré lo que pasa. ─ No esperando respuesta, Lincoln entró a la cocina.

─ Ah... ─ Y solo pudo atinar un suspiro lleno de frustración. ─ Está bien. ─ Se recostó en la silla, solo para pensar en algo, pero al final, tuvo que esperar.

Para su suerte esa espera no duró mucho, solo menos de cinco minutos, pero con tan poca paciencia que tiene, los que deberían ser cinco minutos, para Lemy fueron un aproximado de como tres horas, claro, cualquiera estaría igual en su posición. Siguiendo, Lincoln finalmente salía de la cocina, por lo que Lemy rápidamente se puso de pie y se le acercó.

─ Ya era hora. ─ Enfrentarse a su padre era algo ya muy común entre ambos ya sea por "X" o por "Y" motivo.

Pero había algo más esta vez, y el hijo pudo notarlo al instante, la mirada de su padre, por primera vez en su vida no era de cansancio, estrés, preocupación, alegría o algo así. Puede que ya haya visto esa expresión antes, pero jamás había visto el rostro de su padre con una expresión tan fría y simplemente aterradora.

─ Sígueme. ─ Incluso sus palabras sonaban frías.

Por primera vez, Lemy sentía nervios al escuchar a su padre hablar. Ni cuando llegaba tarde luego de un concierto él reaccionaba o le hablaba de esa forma. Lo que sea que haya pasado, en definitiva es algo sumamente importante.

─ ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado o qué? ─ Las palabras de su padre lo regresaron a la realidad.

Rápidamente, Lemy se acercó y comenzó a seguirlo. Ambos caminaron solo unos pocos pasos alrededor del comedor, debido a que el destino que el hombre de la casa tenía fijo era nada más y nada menos que su habitación. Algo que hizo que el hijo se sorprendiera, por fin vería lo que habría atrás de esa puerta.

Ambos se detuvieron delante, Lincoln sacó unas llaves, quitó el cerrojo y tomó la perilla, listo para abrir y dejarle mostrar a su hijo el interior de su cuarto.

─ Lo que verás solo se lo dirás a Loan, Lyra y Liena ¿entendido? ─ Sus palabras seguían siendo serias y claro, frías.

Instantáneamente su hijo asintió. Ahora lo que iba a ver era mucho más importante ¿Por que otra razón no debería decirle a las demás? Por lo menos ya lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre, hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdo. Parte 1**

 _ **Capítulo listo, el siguiente el próximo martes.**_

* * *

El muchacho tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó salir un suspiro.

─ Está bien. ─ Con esa respuesta, Lincoln ya podía tener más confianza en él.

El padre abrió la puerta, y tal como esperaba, dejó ver algo que sorprendió por completo a su hijo.

Habían algunos papeles tirados por toda la habitación, una puerta que de seguro conducía hacia un segundo baño, un escritorio de donde de seguro salieron volando aquellos papeles, y claro, más cosas que no mostraban mucha relevancia. La razón de eso, es que todo para la vista de Lemy era de segundo plano.

¿Qué era lo principal que vio entonces? Una cama, pero no una cama cualquiera, era sin lugar a duda la cama más grande que haya visto en toda su vida, en esa cosa cabían más de diez personas si se atrevía a usar la lógica.

El pobre ante esa vista tenía la boca por los suelos.

─ Ah...aba...papá... ¿q-que es esto? ─ Apenas si pudo articular esa pregunta.

─ Esa es mi cama. ─ Respondió con un tono más tranquilo.

─ ¿T...tu cama? ¡Ahí cabemos todas mis hermanas y yo con facilidad! ─ No se lo creía.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de sorpresa del muchacho.

─ Eso es porque no duermo solo. ─ Y con esas palabras, ya las sospechas aumentan, si es que aún quedaban como sospechas.

De ahí, Lincoln simplemente se acercó a la gran cama y se sentó, haciendo una señal para que su hijo viniera e hiciera lo mismo. Lemy tuvo que salir por segunda vez del shock para hacer caso a la petición de su padre; al final se sentó junto a él.

Pero el silencio perduró, algo que el padre esperaba, al final tuvo que romperlo, ya que la experiencia con las tres mayores antes de su hijo se lo dictó.

─ Aun necesitas que te explique, ¿verdad?.─ Ya debía saber la respuesta.

─ Por favor. ─ En tan solo dos palabras su voz cambió, parecía un niño pequeño, como de seis e incluso cuatro años más bien.

Ahora los papeles de sorpresa se habían invertido, Lincoln no esperaba reacción de su hijo con tal forma de hablar. Más sin embargo, no era el momento para ver tal detalle, él sabía que solo podía atinarse a hablar.

─ Supongo... que debo iniciar con la razón de. ─ Tocó el colchón. ─ Esto. ─ Ver nuevamente a Lemy le hizo entender que continuara.

Tuvo que suspirar para continuar.

─ Sé que tú, Liby, Lacy, Lupa y Leia, más que todo Liby, piensan que sus madres, tías y yo les ocultamos algo, y no mentiré, es cierto. ─ Miró al frente.

El silencio se materializó de nueva cuenta, Lincoln ya esperaba esto, por lo que siguió contando.

─ Tu padre, el de Loan, Lacy, Lizy y el de todas las demás, bueno, ninguno está muerto, pero tampoco están vivos, porque en realidad, ninguno existe. Si, tienes un padre al igual que las demás, y bueno, soy yo. ─ Quedó callado de nuevo, esperando a ver que reacción sacaría su hijo.

Pero no hubo ninguna, así que tuvo que seguir.

─ Tus hermanas más grandes saben de esto, y debido a lo que pasó ayer, es necesario que tú también lo supieses. ─ Concluyó mirando a Lemy.

El joven roquero mantenía su vista al frente y parecía tener la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero claro, escuchó hasta la última palabra que su ahora padre biológico soltó.

─ ¿Y...que...es lo que...ocurrió...ayer? ─ Apenas y pudo soltar esa pregunta, estaba en un gran estado de shock.

En un intento para calmarlo más, el padre colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

─ Fue a las cinco de la tarde, cuando estaba saliendo de mi trabajo. ─ Y de aquí, empezó el relato de Lincoln.

 **Un día antes.**

 **P.O.V Lincoln.**

Cumplía ya unos largos veinte años trabajando allí, y mis amigos me invitaron a festejar mi veinteavo aniversario que tengo como escritor y novelista. Claro, al principio me negué a hacer algo como eso debido a un cierto inconveniente de hace ya varios años.

Salía ya estando acompañado de cuatro personas.

─ Chicos, aunque me alegra que hagan esto por el tiempo que he trabajado, en verdad no quiero hacerlo. ─ _A pesar de los años, Lincoln no ha cambiado en algunas cosas. Una de ellas, salir del grupo de sus cuatro amigos._

─ Ya sabemos de eso Lincoln, pero esta vez será diferente. ─ _Un intento de su mejor amigo, Clyde, para convencerlo._

─ Si, amigo. No ocurrirá lo mismo que la otra vez. ─ _No cabe decir que todos harán lo posible para convencerlo, y Liam lo demostraba._

─ ¿Cómo podría confiar en esas palabras, eh?. ─ _Pero Lincoln seguía manteniéndose firme._

─ Porque nosotros confiamos en la tuya muchas veces. ─ _Y Rusty sacó la artillería pesada._

Y en esos momentos, dejé de caminar, me giré lentamente y vi como los cuatro me miraban de brazos cruzados.

─ ¿Ya entiendes, verdad viejo? ─ _Tanto Zach como los demás estaban sonriendo._

Levanté una mano y abrí la boca en un intento de decir algo al respecto.

─ yo... ─ _Nada más salió._

Solo suspiré y bajé la mano al no encontrar una excusa

─ Odio cuando me hacen esa trampa. ─ _Se acercó a sus compañeros luego de ceder._

Tomamos un taxi y fuimos a un bar para festejar, estuvimos ahí durante un largo tiempo. Tres horas exactamente. Cuando se hicieron las ocho empunto salimos de ahí.

─ Viejo * **hic** * no creí que te tomaras tantas. ─ _El nivel de alcoholemia en Clyde era: 0.5, en cierta forma bebió algo._

─ Casi que nos dejas * **hic** * sin nada. ─ _El nivel de alcoholemia de Rusty era: 0.3 no bebió mucho por suerte._

Aunque no parezca, yo tengo un serio problema con las bebidas alcohólicas. Si tomo una, entro en un descontrol total y pido más hasta un cierto punto, y ese punto es... Bueno, que pierda el juicio, incluso supero el nivel normal de alcoholemia.

De hecho, según me dijeron, traía una botella vacía en la mano.

─ Ohhhh...* **hic** * vamos compadres...* **hic** * no es para...* **hic** * para tanto...* **hic** * o si, mens? ─ _El nivel de alcoholemia en Lincoln era: 3.1 tenía razón, rompe los niveles._

─* **Hic** * ni se te ocurra pedirle al taxista... * **hic** * que tú seas el conductor. ─ _El nivel de alcoholemia en Liam era: 0.8, medalla de plata por ser el segundo que tomó más._

─ Si, es en serio. No quiero tener que pagar por la demanda del taxista, del policía y de la fiscal. ─ _El nivel de alcoholemia en Zach era: 0, algunos si se controlan._

Un segundo taxista llegó y nos recogió del bar. No cabe decir que en todo el viaje trataba de convencer al conductor de que me dejara conducir.

─ O...* **hic** * oiga conductor...* **hic** * s...se ve * **hic** * muy cansado...¿Por...* **hic** * por qué...no * **hic** * deja que...conduzca yo?. ─ _Esbozó una sonrisa._

Te podrías imaginar el dolor de cabeza que hacía, jeje.

─ * **Hic** * le digo...que le pagaré...mu * **hic** * mucho más. ─ _Vaya que era insistente._

Le debo dar mis respetos al conductor, hizo muy bien en no bajarnos.

─ Por décima vez Señor Loud, no voy a dejar que conduzca con tanto alcohol que usted ha ingerido. ─ _Por suerte el hombre era consciente._ ─ ¿Alguno no puede intentar callar a este hombre? ─ _Preguntó con clara molestia hacia los otros._

─ * **Hic** *Zaaaach. ─ Los tres que consumieron rápidamente actuaron.

Je, recuerdo que el pobre había suspirado cuando lo llamaron.

─ Condenados. ─ _Por no beber le cayó la responsabilidad._

Los minutos pasaron y cuando finalmente hicieron que dejara de intentar tomar el mando de conductor, todo quedó en canciones y ridas; incluso el conductor se animó a unirse. Claro, fue con tal de perder el tiempo al menos.

En fin, yo vivía más cerca que ellos, por lo que fui el primero en bajar del auto. Zach tuvo que pagarle extra al conductor para que no se fuera y no los dejara a ellos por lo que hice en el trayecto.

Clyde y Rusty por otra parte, ellos me llevaban como podían hacia la casa, a pesar de que ellos eran los otros más ebrios, mientras que Liam sacaba mis llaves y abría la puerta de la casa con notoria dificultad.

─ Parece que * **hic** * tus esposas…no * **hic** * han llegado, viejo. ─ _Una suposición rápida._

Con un último esfuerzo me lograron colocar en el sofá, y de ahí se despidieron y me dejaron dormir un buen rato. Pero, mi estado me decía que dormir iba a ser lo último que haría esa noche; tu madre y casi todas tus tías estaban afuera con la mayoría de tus hermanas, no recuerdo bien para que era, creo que fueron al centro comercial o a Lechelandia a divertirse.

Sin embargo, si habían personas en casa aparte de mí, y esas personas eran tu tía Lily y tus hermanas Lacy, Lyra, Lulú, Leia y Loan. Y creo que no debo recordarte las razones del porqué algunas de ellas no fueron a cualquiera de esos dos lugares que te mencioné.

Me puse de pie y apunte de caídas, pasos torpes y tambaleos terminé llegando a mi cuarto, y ahí se encontraba tu tía Lily.

Sin previo aviso para ella, abrí la puerta.

─ Q…* **hic** * queridita…ya * **hic** * ya llegué. ─ _Cayó al suelo apenas concluyó._

A pesar del embarazo de tu tía, ella se levantó de la cama, me cargó y me acostó en ella.

Creo que estuve como unos cinco minutos inconsciente, ya que cuando abrí los ojos estaban ella y tu hermana Loan.

─ Lincoln, hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?. ─ _Estaba acostada, tenía que guardar reposo por el embarazo._

─ Eh…papá. ─ _Los nervios ya eran muy evidentes._

En un intento de verse intimidante, tu hermana se cruzó de brazos, pero era notorio que temblaba.

─ ¿Co…cómo te sientes?. ─ _Miró unos momentos la puerta y volvió a ver a su padre. Era obvio que sentía temor de que alguien los viese._

─ ¿Por qué…habría * **hic** * de estar mal? ─ _Seguía bajo la influencia del alcohol._

─ Oww, linky ¿Cuántas te tomaste? ─ _Acariciaba la mejilla de su esposo mientras decía eso._

No recuerdo bien la charla entera con ambas. Luego de eso, en algún punto mientras tu tía dormía y tu hermana Loan ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, terminé por levantarme y caminar hacia la puerta. Aunque haya reposado, simplemente seguía igual.

Entré a la cocina y con dificultad me serví un vaso de agua. Bebí todo y miré el reloj, apenas y eran las ocho con cuarenta minutos de la noche, según lo poco que recordé en la charla, tu madre y las demás que seguían afuera de la casa llegarían a las nueve.

─ ¡Vaya * **hic** * qué tiempo más lento!. ─ _Más consecuencias por haber consumido el alcohol._

Sin embargo y como ya debes saber, alguien entró de imprevisto para mí a la cocina. Y estoy muy seguro de a quién me estoy refiriendo.

─ ¿Papá? ─ Que increíblemente esperada e inesperada aparición hizo Lacy.

 **Fin del P.O.V de Lincoln.**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre, hasta la próxima.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El Primer Favor.  
**

 _ **Tuve que estar alerta de mis calificaciones, ahora que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, les puedo traer este nuevo capítulo. Disfruten.  
**_

* * *

Un suspiro fue lanzado por parte del padre, iba a proseguir con el relato y despejar las dudas en el muchacho, pero notó que este mismo se había puesto de pie. Una acción que no esperaba del todo.

─ Ahora me dirás que quieres ir al baño, ¿no es así? ─ No del todo como se dijo, pero sí esperaba esa acción.

Lo que sí hizo que su confianza y experiencia con el asunto de verdades haya disminuido fue por el hecho de que el muchacho no dijo nada, solo atinó a voltearse y ver a su padre, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

─ No, esa historia me la terminarás de contar luego. Ahora haremos algo distinto. ─ Imitando la acción de su padre, se cruzó de brazos.

Tal vez haya estado en situaciones similares con sus esposas en la juventud y ahora mismo en su adultez, pero el padre familiar no iba a dejarse llevar por su único hijo.

─ ¿Solo porque sabes que resulta ser que si soy tu verdadero padre y que además estoy casado con tu madre y tus nueve tías? ─ Dio su defensa más potente.

Lincoln alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa, ya que no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata de Lemy, solo un pequeño silencio y también que el joven quitara la sonrisa que tenía, fue un sucio truco hacer aquella respuesta defensiva contando lo que le había dicho, y sobre todo lo que el muchacho vio. Sin embargo, estaba hablando con su hijo, y lo conocía.

─ Por supuesto que no padre, esto solo será un favor. ─ Tenía algo entre manos cuando pudo reaccionar.

Pero su papá no caería tan fácil en la trampa, no con su experiencia en el campo de estrategia.

─ No intentes aprovecharte y le vayas a decir algo a Liby, Lacy o Lupa, mucho menos le cuentes algo a Leia y las demás pequeñas. ─ El semblante serio se manifestó de nuevo en él.

De improviso se puso de pie, y considerando que ese semblante en serio que ponía nervioso a Lemy, fue muy notorio que este aparte de sorprenderse, también diera un paso hacia atrás.

─ Papá un momento, ¿crees que enserio les diría esto a alguna de ellas? ─ Intentó sonar lo más sincero posible, pero esa risa nerviosa mezclada con aquel tono hecho de la misma emoción era muy poco de creer.

─ Conociéndote, y además de que eres el hijo del medio, es demasiado probable, todo con tal de salirte con la tuya. ─ La sonrisa se forjó de nuevo en su rostro.

Era casi como si estuviera hablando con su versión de once años. El caso contrario fue el de Lemy, éste obviamente se mostró entre indignado y nervioso; el hecho de que estuviese sudando no ayudaba absolutamente en nada.

─ Hey, un momento, nos fuimos del tema que quería decir. ─ A cambiar el tema se ha dicho.

Lo había atrapado, pero era mejor seguirle la corriente.

─ Bien, dime el favor. ─ Seguía con las sospechas, es notorio.

Se percató que su hijo tomó una bocanada de aire y soltó un largo suspiro, como en señal de que se estaba calmando.

─ Muy bien, el favor es este… ─ Cayó en silencio, la razón fue para tomar otra bocanada de aire para poder despejarse. ─ Quiero que me lleves a ese bar, y a cambio, haré todo, desde limpiar las canaletas, hasta limpiar todos los cuartos, y cuando digo todos, no hago excepciones, así será hasta que regresen todas. ─ Puso ambas manos en su espalda y sacó una sonrisa.

Lincoln solo tenía una cara de "¿enserio?" no podía mentir en decir que la oferta era ciertamente tentadora, además de ser muy sencilla. Pero antes de decir cualquier repuesta, tenía que sacar una pregunta.

─ Haber muchacho, ¿acaso quieres que te lleve allá para ver si hay algún lugar en donde puedas rockear? ¿O es que quieres tomar tu primera bebida? ─ A ver qué respuesta le daba.

─ ¿Qué? Ninguna de las dos, solo es simple curiosidad. ─ Ahora su sonrisa era diferente, se notaba más nerviosa, al igual que un frío sudor bajaba por su frente.

El padre del joven claramente notó eso, por lo que simplemente cerró los ojos y sonrió.

─ De acuerdo, haremos ese "favor". ─ Cedió sin más, pero antes de que su hijo pudiese celebrar, él abrió los ojos y prosiguió. ─ Pero déjame contarte algo. ─ Seguía sonriendo, le iba a gustar lo que diría.

─ ¿Y eso que sería? ─ Viendo aquella expresión, Lemy se cruzó de brazos intentando no verse afectado por lo que sea que le diría.

Lincoln se le acercó, se arrodilló a la altura de Lemy y con la misma esbozante sonrisa, habló.

─ No es mucho, pero esta casa será toda nuestra por un largo, largo tiempo. ─ Aguantó la risa al ver la palidez en su hijo. ─ ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo se van a estar ausentes las chicas? ─ Soltó unas leves risas malévolas en su interior al ver que su hijo negaba con la cabeza.

─ Pues, no regresarán hasta que Lani nazca, es decir, que volverán en tres meses. ─ Se levantó y caminó a la puerta. ─ Nos iremos en una hora, y mañana empezaras con la limpieza de primavera, jajajajaja. ─ Y como si de un villano se tratase, salió de su cuarto mientras seguía riendo malévolamente.

Por otro lado, Lemy simplemente seguía con la cara pálida, ahora resulta ser que tendrá que limpiar durante tres meses que será cuando regresen sus hermanas, su madre y sus tías.

Solo pudo atinar una única palabra ante eso.

─ Rayos. ─ Y como si la gravedad estuviese aumentada, el joven simplemente se dejó desplomar de espaldas contra el suelo.

 **40 minutos más tarde.**

Ubicándonos devuelta en el cuarto del Loud menor, ya se había alistado desde antes, pero ahora estaba reflexivo ¿Sobre qué? Pues de que más, obviamente sobre todo lo que sucedió en tan solo unos 30 minutos.

─ Mi "padre" resulta ser verdadero al cien por ciento, mis hermanas son realmente hermanas, y el que creí padre jamás existió, ¿qué clase de plan es ese? ─ Hablaba consigo mismo, por lo que la respuesta jamás llegó.

Miró el viejo reloj, perteneciente a su padre, el cual estaba en la pared.

─ Veinte minutos más. ─ Suspiró. ─ ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer en ese tiempo? ─ Se quedó pensando en qué hacer.

Podía jugar videojuegos, pero no tenía ganas, tenía también la opción de escuchar canciones de sus bandas de rock preferidas, pero tampoco tenía ganas de eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?.

Su mente le dedicó una respuesta, pero no fue la que esperaba.

Un leve sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas.

─ Para que jadeara, hacer eso tiene pinta de ser agotador. ─ Meditó unos segundos. ─ Siento que recuerdo escuchar esos ruidos antes. Se quedó pensando.

Finalmente, chasquea los dedos al recordar de donde fue.

─ ohh, cierto. ─ Pero aquel sonrojo solo aumentó, sin mencionar que sus ojos se abrieron en una tremenda sorpresa. ─ ¿En quién rayos pensabas Loan? ─ Hay mucho sentido en sus palabras.

Puede que haya asistido a sitios donde lo que vio sube a otras escalas, pero no hay que olvidar que apenas tiene diez años.

 **Dos semanas antes.**

Eran las 2:15 de la tarde, solo se encontraban la mayoría de los hijos y obviamente Lily por las razones mencionadas antes por su embarazo, los demás estaban en sus respectivos trabajos.

La mujer de veintinueve años reposaba en cama mientras comía el almuerzo que tanto Lyra como Liby le prepararon antes.

Lupe se encontraba en su habitación ayudando a Lulú a pronunciar sus primeras palabras, mientras que un robot construido por ella se encontraba en proceso de construir una nueva cuna. No hay comentarios sobre lo que le pasó a la otra.

Lizy se encontraba jugando en el patio haciendo un castillo de lodo, con la increíble ayuda de Leia, solo que esta diva traía unos guantes y un atuendo de lluvia para evitar ensuciarse.

Lacy se encontraba delante de la casa practicando con un balón de basquetbol, mientras que era observada por la mirada monótona de Lupa desde las escalaras.

Liena por otro lado caminaba con extrema precaución hacia la cocina, mirando hacia cualquier dirección con detalle, esto era debido a que Liby la estaba mirando sonriente desde su asciento en el comedor.

Lyra y Lina eran las únicas que no estaban de los hermanos, ellas se encontraban en una tienda de música en esos momentos.

Loan solo se encontraba en su cuarto, mientras que Lemy también se encontraba en el suyo, éste último salió por no tener nada que hacer.

Tenía pensado ir al televisor y encontrar algo entretenido que ver, sin embargo no pudo. Estaba estático a tan solo unos pasos de llegar y bajar las escaleras, pero no se movía. La razón de esto es que escuchaba a la perfección unos extraños ruidos, los cuales provenían de la habitación de sus hermanas mayores.

Sin tener la más remota idea de qué hacer ante aquellos jadeos, suspiros y gemidos, el muchacho ya invadido por la curiosidad se acercó con precaución extrema al cuarto.

Como sabía que Lyra no estaba, el rencor que tenía ante esa habitación había disminuido. Se detuvo delante y escuchó a la perfección la voz de su hermana mayor.

Pero lo que escuchó, hizo que un frío tremendo subiera por su espina.

El joven al reconocer mejor aquellas voces rápidamente puso toda su cara al rojo vivo. Miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de girar la perilla y entrar.

─ ¡No, no, no, diablos no, no, no, no!. ─ Repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras, retiró la mano de la perilla y como alma que lleva el diablo, bajó las escaleras no queriendo recordar esas voces.

 ** _Presente._**

La imagen mental la seguía teniendo en la cabeza, jamás entró al cuarto, pero la curiosidad mataba al joven Loud, quien ahora tenía hasta saliva bajándole por la boca, y sin que este supiese, tenía a su pequeño secuaz despertándose.

Lemy lentamente movió su cabeza hacia la mesa que tenía en el cuarto, ahí estaban bastantes cosas, pero la que sin dudas veía más era aquella laptop que le fue heredada por la misma Loan, exactamente hace un mes. Olvidó que ella se la había dado como un simple presente.

Una loca idea se le estaba ocurriendo, y su hermana Lupe se la había dado el mismo día que recibió la laptop.

 **Dos minutos después. Piso de abajo.**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 4  
**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Probablemente suba el siguiente capítulo el martes, miercoles o jueves.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de un Padre.  
**

 _ **Una actualización en una, una actualización en la otra. Aproveché no más.  
**_

* * *

Lincoln, el padre de que pronto serían trece hijos en su familia, y esposo de sus diez hermanas, se encontraba tranquilo y viendo la televisión, sin nada más interesante que hacer y sin un buen canal que ver, solo se la pasaba cambiando de canal aleatoriamente.

─ Cuanto tiempo, ¿no lo creen? ─ Hablarle a la cuarta pared, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho. ─ Ya veo que conocieron a mi hijo, y estoy seguro de que también quieren conocer a sus hermanas. Es una lástima que no estén en casa.

Suspiró con clara señal de nostalgia mientras sin darse cuenta, dejó un canal. Quedó metido en sus pensamientos.

─ Cada quien con su cualidad, ¿no es verdad? Jeje. Estoy seguro que ustedes también quieren respuestas sobre lo que ocurrió para que solo estemos él y yo, pero… Lo contaré cuando sea el momento. ─ Al momento de darse cuenta de que estaba pensativo, apagó el televisor apenas concluyó.

A sus cuarenta, una edad cercana a la que tenía su padre cuando él tenía once, le sorprendía que estaba cerca de seguir sus pasos, hasta en la cocina, y con la comida improvisada que su hijo preparó, definitivamente cuando él se case, será quien cocine y no su esposa.

Hablando específicamente de ese tema, las suyas, antes de lo sucedido la noche anterior, en definitiva merecían más.

Lori, tenía todo lo necesario para crear una nueva página de redes sociales. Pero al nacer Loan su perspectiva cambió, decidiendo optar mejor por ser una vendedora de teléfonos, el dinero que ganaba no era mucho, pero era lo suficiente cuando se sumaba a su segundo trabajo como diseñadora de estos mismo artefactos.

Leni, con un potencial gigante para crear una empresa, se dispuso a solo vender en una famosa tienda del centro comercial todos los vestidos para dama y caballero que le venían a la mente; con tal de no mantenerse alejada de su familia, y más cuando nació Liena. En sí consiguió expandir la franquicia, pero ella solo se quedaría como vendedora, no quería alejarse de sus seres queridos.

Luna, rechazó la oportunidad de ser una cantante famosa alrededor del globo, justo al momento en que Lyra vino al mundo; se convirtió en profesora de música, pero al momento en que Lemy y poco después Lina, llegaran a su vida, se separó de esa pequeñez y abrió un centro de música junto a sus compañeros de banda, dándoles a sus hijos y a otros niños una mejor oportunidad de desatar el potencial que poseían en la música.

Luan, mejoró sus chistes con el paso de los años, pero cuando Liby llegó se propuso a no alejarse, por lo que sus chistes y bromas en su programa de televisión no iban a salir de Royal Woods, aun si la propuesta que las otras ciudades le mandaban para que diera su show en dichos lugares eran bastante buenas, pero siempre las rechazaba, solo podrían verla por la tele y no más.

Lynn, un cambio bueno en su ser cuando antes de que incluso naciera Lacy, se convirtiera en profesora de educación física, pero con la llegada de su hija prefirió entrenar a atletas de potencial en cualquier deporte en el que ella ya tuviera la experiencia suficiente para darles una victoria segura, aunque hayan derrotas también. Pero, eso ahora ni le importaba.

Lucy, no cambió casi nada, el único hecho que si recibió un giro fue en el cariño que su lúgubre alma tenía al momento en el que Lupa llegó, ahora que manejaba un negocio pequeño vendiendo poemas a niños y adultos góticos, y de vez en cuando predecirles el futuro. En resumen, no se separaría de su hija, su esposo, hermanas y sobrinos. Aunque eso sí, no llegaba a demostrarlo con su forma monótona de ser.

Lana, quien por desgracia fue la que se tuvo que alejar tres años en una universidad con las medidas de seguridad necesarias para que al fin consiguiese su trabajo como veterinaria de animales y obtener su segundo empleo como mecánica. Ahora que tenía a su pequeña Lizzy, se empeñó más que todo en enseñarle sobre los animales de sangre fría, ya que sencillamente le gustaron al poco tiempo a su hija. Como las otras, ambos empleos no salían de la ciudad.

Lola, que renunciase a su carrera en las pasarelas el día en que su bella Leia naciera, fue algo que hasta sorprendió a su familia. Convertirse en madre fue un cambio significativo, ahora le cedió los pasos a su hija, entrenándola con los bailes, las poses, los vestidos y demás, pero no solo a ella, si no a otras niñas que lo merecieran en su instituto privado de nombre "señorita pequeña y hermosa". Solo las que eran como ella en su niñez técnicamente podían inscribirse.

Lisa, otra que recibió la sorpresa más grande de su vida el día que descubrió que, a pesar de la exposición a tanta radioactividad en su cuerpo, logró quedar embarazada y posteriormente dar a luz a su pequeña Lupe. Un sentimiento que no creería que tenía floreció de inmediato, y su instinto materno le dijo rápidamente que se asegurara de estar con ella y verla crecer, por lo que su trabajo especial con los demás científicos se vio un poco atrasado y se convirtió en profesora, hasta que claro, su pequeña demostró una inteligencia similar a la suya. Aprovechó para tener ambas carreras y posteriormente intentar darle una hermanita, dando así la llegada de Lulú, aunque de una manera diferente.

Y Lily, su hermanita más pequeña. No se sorprendió que tuviera una segunda carrera cono enfermera en caso de que su pequeña Lani atrasara un tiempo su próxima carrera como una actriz. Una cara de alegría extrema se presentó cuando el tez dio positivo, tuvo que esperar mucho para que ese día llegara y se uniese junto a sus hermanas y su esposo para ser una madre verdadera.

─ Vaya, jeje. ─ Recordó la cara de felicidad en cada embarazo, incluido el de Lina. ─ ¿Enserio tenía que arruinarlo? ─ Se dijo a sí mismo.

El recuerdo de lo que hizo ayer se le vino a la mente en ese instante, si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces en muy pocos meses estaría cargando a su nueva hija, pero no. El lado positivo que puede ver en esta situación: Es el de poder hacer el vínculo con su hijo después ya de tanto tiempo.

Puso su atención en el reloj que se encontraba en la sala y comprobó que faltaban unos quince minutos más antes de tener que llevarlo al bar que le hizo perder el juicio.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? ─ Creía que bajaría y también vería televisión, pero no fue así.

La curiosidad lo llevó a levantarse e investigar qué era lo que ese muchacho estaba haciendo en su cuarto. Esperaba que al menos oyera la música de las bandas de rock que ese chico siempre escuchaba, o algo así. Sin embargo solo escuchaba el silencio, creyó de inmediato que escuchaba dichas bandas con audífonos, aun así debía decirle por si se presentaba el caso de que se le olvidara.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 5  
**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre.**_

 _ **El tercer fic que tengo del AU todavía neceita arreglarse, así que ese aún no tiene una fecha en la que lo estrene. Y con respecto a las preguntas que han dejado, puedo asegurar que no tengo una mente tan retorcida o loca para poner las circunstancias tan a lo loco. Nos veremos en una siguiente actualización.  
**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 5: Pequeña Venganza. Pequeña Sorpresa.**

* * *

Curioso de ver que hacía, y añadiendo el hecho de que no tuviese nada mejor que hacer, el padre de la familia Loud se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando llegó y comenzó a subir, no pudo evitar recordar la nostalgia en los tiempos en que la casa era solo de él, sus padres y sus hermanas. Ahora viendo las cosas, no ha cambiado, en nada en lo absoluto, después de todo, el sitio ahora era de él, sus hermanas y esposas, y claro, también de sus hijos.

Recordar cuando Loan a los dieciséis ya le tenía miedo bajar sin sujetarse con fuerza del barandal, todo gracias a que pensaba en los peores resultados de su caída; ahora al menos no se sujeta, pero sigue con el miedo al bajar.

Recordar cuando él y sus hermanas eran jóvenes y bajaban como manada de elefantes cuando había pizza. Y ahora, más bien era una estampida de bestias gigantes los que venían a por ese aperitivo. No comprendía como es que las escaleras soportaban tanto y más con el pasar de los años.

Tener que hacer una fila que antes llegaba hasta casi la mitad del pasillo, solo para entrar al baño. Ahora la fila llega hasta las escaleras, aunque de todas formas haya dos baños en esa casa. Como entrar al mercado por las rebajas navideñas.

─ Je, cuantos recuerdos tiene este sitio, a pesar de que todavía vives en él. ─ Palabras llenas de verdad.

Sin embargo tuvo que dejar esos recuerdos a un lado, debido a que un singular sonido empezó a llegar a sus oídos. Dichos sonidos eran claros.

─Vaya, vaya. ─ Una burlona sonrisa se manifestó en él. ─ ¿Ahora quien encontrará a quien haciendo algo? ─ La experiencia le logró identificar ese ruido con rapidez.

Rió para sus aposentos, no perdió el tiempo en empezar a acercarse al lugar por el que se escuchaban tales sonidos, recordó perfectamente ese momento, para él era un déjà vu. Una vez que llegó a la que fue su vieja habitación y que pudo escuchar mucho mejor los sonidos y percatarse por completo; al parecer el muchacho heredó la falta de cuidado de él al momento de calmar a su titán. Tomó la perilla, la giró y de una patada abrió la puerta.

─ ¡Miren que sorpresa! ─ Lo atrapó, pero no como esperaba.

El muchacho pegó un salto al instante, además de soltar un grito por el repentino susto. Se tocó el pecho esperando a que su corazón dejara de latir a millón y volteara a ver al responsable. Era casi como cuando su tía Lucy lo saludaba por detrás, solo que ahí se sentía como un cadáver.

─ ¡Oye, no hagas eso! ─ Era notoria su molestia, pero también se notaba un gran sonrojo en todo su rostro.

─ Estoy cobrando mi venganza después de tomarme por sorpresa en la mañana. ─ Argumentaba su defensa.

─ Yo ni sabía que estabas aquí, además, ni siquiera estaba haciendo lo que tú hacías. ─ Pero los ruidos de la laptop seguían sonando, lo que hizo que su cara se volviese más roja. El susto hizo despegar sus audífonos y que el padre escuchase todo lo que salía.

Lincoln sonrió con clara burla ante eso, sin embargo, tan rápido como escuchaba los sonidos con mucha claridad de lo cual esa pequeña máquina emitía, ocasionó que su burlona sonrisa desapareciera. Toda su cabeza palideció hasta ser igual de blanca que su propio cabello ¿Por qué? Por los ruidos que seguía soltando aquella máquina.

El sonido le era inconfundible, esos fuertes gemidos que parecían no obtener un fin, eran de más de una mujer, pero tampoco eran dos, tres o cuatro, definitivamente venían de por lo menos seis. Reconoció perfectamente a quiénes les pertenecía aquellos alaridos que invitaban a más lujuria, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy, en su luna de miel, la primera de tres que tuvo.

Resultaba ser que ese vídeo en específico, el cual también estaba a la vista para que el padre lo notase mejor, una vez más gracias al brinco que Lemy soltó por el susto del mismo hombre, era un vídeo que olvidó que él y sus hermanas habían grabado. Él, al igual que ellas solo lo mantuvieron para recordar todo lo que "perdieron" aquella vez. Y al igual que ellas, también olvidó que existía y que lo habían perdido cuando había nacido Lacy. Ahora resulta ser que su hijo lo tenía.

─ ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! ─ Más que molesto, su voz delataba sorpresa.

─ ¡Era un archivo perdido, recordé como Lupe los recuperaba y yo solo lo hice!….este….¡no pienses que lo tenía, la laptop era de Loan! ─ Se defendió como pudo.

El silencio reinó, solo se escuchaba el ruido del vídeo, este mismo fue apagado por el mismo Lincoln, luego de hacerlo, fijó su atención en Lemy.

─ Sacia a tu amigo, luego nos vamos. ─ Volteó hacia la laptop, la tomó y salió del cuarto con ella. ─ Si aún la quieres tendrás que esperar. ─ Sin otra vacilación, dejó solo al muchacho.

No hubo ninguna queja por parte este, miraba el suelo, o más específicamente a su compañero ya levantado, estimulado por menciones sin falta de ser dichas.

─ Ojalá valga la pena. ─ Decía entre dientes y con una actitud molesta.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta y aunque esta iba a ser la primera vez que lo haría, empezó lo que tenía que hacer, usando para su pesar, aquellos pasos que vio haciendo su padre. El único lado bueno del asunto que definitivamente le iba hacer difícil borrar. Lincoln por otro lado, se encontraba ya en el cuarto de él y sus esposas, estaba encendiendo nuevamente la laptop.

─ Pero que inicio de día más…─ Suspiró, no le venía nada. ─ Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo. ─ El mismo tono y también entre dientes, eso sí que es herencia.

Nuevas circunstancias se avecinaban para padre e hijo. Para el primero mencionado casi le pareció un recuerdo similar a cuando su padre lo tomó desprevenido, aunque eso fue cuando llegó a los trece, él descubrió a su hijo cuando este tiene diez. Lemy ahora había caminado un escalón nuevo en el parámetro de la familia, y definitivamente no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 5  
**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre.**_

 _ **Algo tardado pero aquí está, y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Vendrá más cosas eso sí, pero todo a su tiempo, no soy de subir capítulos que pasen de las mil palabras. Aun así, me despido y asta el próximo capítulo.  
**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Caminata.**

* * *

Los minutos transcurrieron de nuevo, veinte en total.

Pasos bastante lentos. Lincoln ya se había hecho cargo de la grabación, esta vez no se podrá decir qué, ya que él mismo así lo decidió.

─ Hay secretos que deben guardarse. ─ Argumentó su respuesta al espectador.

La paciencia no fue en cierta medida su fuerte, debido a muchos acontecimientos de su pasado. Si la tenía, pero para esperar a que solamente su hijo bajara las escaleras ya era mucho que decir.

El joven se tomaba su tiempo, pareciendo estar pensativo o algo por el estilo. No apartaba la vista de su padre, ni él de la suya, era como una competencia entre los dos, pero aun si uno es el que progenitor del otro, eso no significaba absolutamente nada.

─ _Oh, viejo, tienes muchas cosas que decirme. No me tragaré tu historia así como así._ ─ Pensaba el chico al terminar de bajar.

Pasó al lado del hombre, su padre igual aprovechó lo largo de sus brazos para abrir la puerta, y de una vez tomar camino.

─ Las cosas que nos esperan. ─ Murmuró por los bajos, pero si su hijo lo escuchó o no, no le importó.

Los pasos resonaron en el camino, alejándose cada vez más de la casa más ruidosa de todas, padre e hijo andaban en silencio, ya que en sí no había mucho o mejor dicho, nada que contar. Al menos así lo veían por esos momentos.

Caminaban a una parada de autobuses, ya que las chicas como era de esperarse, se habían llevado el único medio de transporte que tenían. Parecía que más bien se habían divorciado, algo que si se pone uno a pensar bien, sería imposible para esta familia.

En un intento de sacar algo de qué hablar, Lincoln habló.

─ Poca gente a esta hora, ¿no lo crees? ─ Miraba de vez en cuando a los lados.

Solo pasaban de dos a tres personas, uno creería que al ser un día de semana y más que todo que fuese en un mes de vacaciones, se supondría que habría más gente. Pero no, un ambiente muy calmado se podía apreciar en el trayecto a la primera parada del destino que el muchacho le pidió a su padre.

─ Puede ser por la hora, muchos querrían quedarse y dormir. ─ Tono de desinterés, pero por lo menos respondió.

Nuevamente silencio, las palabras se habían ahorrado y solo rebotaban en la cabeza de ambos, mientras que el camino a la parada parecía simplemente eterno. Una cosa que por lo menos, al más impaciente le pareció desagradable.

─ ¿Qué tan lejos está la parada? ─ Ya era hora de que se quejase.

─ No mucho, pero si sientes que está lejos es porque no hay una charla que la haga más rápida. Hablar siempre ha servido de ayuda para hacer los tramos cortos, ya que tienes una distracción. ─ Ahí tuvo su respuesta.

Su padre tenía razón, y la primera respuesta que dio fue soltar un suspiro reflejado en puro cansancio.

─ Bueno, ya que técnicamente no hay problema con lo que suceda, tengo una pregunta que quisiera que me respondieras. ─ Al menos así se mataría el tiempo y el camino que faltaba.

─ De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué quieres saber? ─ Al menos así hablarían un poco.

 _Tengo seis hermanas mayores y seis menores, pero la gran mayoría de distintas madres, pero todas ellas son hermanas y para colmo tú igual, ¿tú que crees que preguntaré?_ Le quería responder esas mismas palabras, pero tenía que buscar otro tipo de pregunta con el mismo contenido que quería que fuese respondido.

─ ¿Cómo fue que mamá, y, bueno, todas mis tías se enamoraron de ti? Es decir, ¿te das cuenta de que eso es?, bueno. ─ Tuvo que hacer un ejemplo de como su mente explotaba para hacerle entender. ─ ¿Verdad?. ─ Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter.

 _Ya era hora_. Quiso decir el padre, pero también se guardó esa respuesta; como su hijo, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y soltó un suspiro ante una venida de recuerdos que llegaron como una propagación de bichos.

─ Esa pregunta ¿eh? Bien, para no hacerlo largo, te diré que cada una tuvo sus razones, pero todas tuvieron algo en común. ─ Sacó una de sus manos y la movía tal cual como lo hace su padre cada cierta vez que hablaba, mientras que la otra mantenía guardada.

 _Algo en común_ , se repitió el muchacho, así que sus razones tenían una buena justificación, y quería saber cuáles eran esas justificaciones.

─ Algo en común dices, ¿y exactamente qué fue lo que tuvieron en común? ─ La tentación en preguntar otra vez no pudo evitar surgir.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre, estaba por comentarle algo que ni siquiera él o sus esposas se lo habían dicho a sus hijas mayores.

─ Dolor, hijo, dolor. ─ Fue claro y conciso en responder.

La caminata se detuvo unos instantes, esa respuesta si que tomó de forma desprevenida al muchacho.

─ ¿Dolor. ─ Ya esperaba algo parecido, pero no una respuesta como esa. ─ ¿Te refieres a un dolor emocional bastante intenso, verdad? ─ Abrió los ojos al ver como su padre asentía.

El trayecto se retomó una vez más, y la sonrisa que el mayor mostraba demostraba mucha nostalgia.

─ No te equivocas hijo, estás en lo cierto, pero también el dolor físico y psicológico participaron. ─ Respondió nuevamente.

Alzó la vista y notó que la parada estaba cerca.

Bajó la mirada para avisarle a su hijo, pero se dio cuenta que él lo miraba, como si con solo la mirada le estuviera diciendo "¿cómo fue que pasó?". Soltó un nuevo suspiro.

─ Quieres que te cuente sobre lo sucedido. ─ Más que preguntar, él mismo hizo la respuesta.

─ Necesito saberlo. ─ Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Lincoln ya no iba a poder hacer mucho para este punto, él se lo buscó, aunque de todas formas esta información de seguro hubiera salido a la luz y a los oídos de su hijo de cualquier forma, aunque esperaba que fuera cuando fuese mayor, no ahora; más sin embargo ya no hay una salida.

─ Está bien, te contaré sobre las razones por las cuales tus tías y tu madre se enamoraron de mí, y yo de ellas. ─ Aun así, no se detenían en la caminata.

De todas formas la parada seguía distante, por lo que había tiempo.

 _Llegó la hora_. No lo sabían, pero ambos pensaron las mismas palabras. Una nueva sección de recuerdos estaba a punto de presentarse.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre. Creo que también viene siendo hora de hacer respuestas ante las preguntas que vayan a decir en sus comentarios, claro, si quedan de acuerdo con ello.**_

 _ **Posiblemente Loudmaggedon será la siguiente en actualizarse, o la historia que comparto con mi compañero de wattpad, en realidad deberían de leerla, podría gustarles. Sin más, los veré en una próxima actualización.  
**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Razones. Lynn.**

* * *

 ** _(Cuando la narración se vea opacada por un intercambio de palabras entre Lincoln y Lemy, las letras se verán_** " _de esta manera_ " **_con esto aclarado, prosigan)._**

* * *

Lincoln dio inicio a su narración.

La primera en sentir algo fue tu tía Lynn. Aunque es la más cercana a mi edad, ella y yo, en cierta manera discutíamos más de lo debido, no tanto como las demás, pero, bueno. El cómo inició lo de sentir algo el uno por el otro, fue así.

Ella creía mucho en la suerte, era supersticiosa, demasiado de hecho; eso conllevó a que tuviésemos un problema, uno que en verdad fue muy grave.

─ _¿Enserio?_ ─ _Decía con curiosidad y parando momentáneamente la charla._

─ _Si muchacho, de los peores, ese problema involucró a toda la familia._ ─ _Respondió el padre con naturalidad._

─ _Oh…entonces, prosigue._ ─ _Sabía que debía dejarlo continuar._

 _El hombre dio una bocanada de aire y suspiró, retomando el relato._

Cuando aquel problema concluyó, que fue después de…un maldito mes, las cosas habían vuelto a ser normales, o mejor dicho, casi, porque lo que ocurrió, enserio que me afectó. Me volví un tipo distante, casi ni hablaba con alguna de las chicas o con tus abuelos, tu tía Leni y tu tía Lily fueron la excepción, pero el resto no, era alguien frío con el resto.

El sonido que siempre escuchas con tus hermanas se desvaneció en las mías, la tristeza y las lágrimas llenas de culpa se hicieron presentes en todos ellos, y tenían todo el derecho a estar así.

El primer mes luego de que me liberase de esa prisión fue el peor, ya que ni me importaban los problemas que tuviesen. Tu madre, tus abuelos y la mayoría de tus tías dejaron de hacer lo que siempre hacían, y solo se concentraban en hacer algo que yo quisiese tener o pedir, hacían hasta lo imposible, y eso me hizo sentir de todo, menos sentirme bien. Me sentía terrible por eso, porque así no iba a ser mejor que ellos, así que perdoné a todos, salvo a tu tía Lynn.

Ella más bien le pareció monótono el que no quisiese ayudarla a ella o las demás, e insisto en decirte la verdad, que cuando surgió la idea de hacer lo que yo quisiese, ella dijo "como si fuera a rebajarme a la mala suerte"

─ _Wow, papá, en verdad eso no pareciera ser cierto, ella por como la conozco, no pareciera que fuese capaz de hacer o decir algo como eso._ ─ _Es notorio que no conocía a la deportista de antes._

─ _Lo sé. Pero ya entenderás el porqué de su cambio._ ─ _Le dijo con una mirada al frente, viendo a ver si se avecinaba el autobús._

 _El joven entonces puso una mano en su pecho, demostrando estar preparado para escuchar_

 _─ Te escucho. ─ Sonaba bien determinado._

 _Lincoln sonrió ante la muestra que veía en su hijo, había heredado más cosas de él de las que pensó._

─ _Bien. ─ Fue todo lo que dijo para luego continuar._

Todos tienen un punto en donde ya no puedes soportar más, y tu tía no es para nada la excepción. Una semana después de que yo perdonase a las demás, que me diesen mi espacio y tiempo solo para mí y así regresar a la normalidad, yo seguía tratándola como una desconocida a la que es mejor ni acercase, y ella se mantenía ahí como si yo tampoco existiese. Pero, su punto de quiebre se notaba, y fue de mal en peor.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí **"** en un intento de perdonarme **"** , y si, escuchaste bien, "perdonarme" pero yo simplemente me comporté como si ella jamás hubiese estado ahí, cada vez que me pedía algo, simplemente me iba, me pedía ayuda, la ignoraba, me gritaba en la cara, solo bostezaba.

Se quebrantó cuando en una práctica en el patio ella se terminó atascando el brazo en el hueco del árbol, la razón de eso fue porque su balón cayó ahí, puso mal la mano, y ahí se quedó ella también.

Yo iba llegando de jugar en casa de Clyde, y cuando la vi y me pidió ayuda, bueno, solo dije " _que raro, el árbol pareciera estar diferente, debe ser por una nueva rama_ " entré a la casa mientras la escuchaba pedir que la ayudara, pero entré y fui a jugar a mi cuarto. Ella tuvo que quedarse ahí hasta que finalmente Lori la vio y la ayudó, seis horas después, ya que todas las demás estaban pendientes de otras cosas y yo, simplemente no la quería cerca.

─ _Entonces debiste meterte en un problema por no ayudarla, ¿verdad?_ ─ _Esperaba escuchar una buena respuesta._

─ _Así debería ser, pero con lo que había pasado, bueno, era mejor que los problemas que tuviese con ella, fuesen solo cosa mía y no de los demás._ ─ _Era la mejor que obtendría._

 _Continuó de nuevo._

Tu tía Lynn ya no lo soportó, su ego, el cual ya estaba en lo más alto de su ser, simplemente se desplomó. Todo en una noche, mientras todos dormíamos y yo tenía un agradable sueño en la carrera que tengo, ella entró a mi cuarto y me despertó. Su cara, demonios, jamás la había visto con tantas lágrimas.

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí que me mataría, ella solo decía que lo sentía, que en verdad lo sentía, que fue la peor hermana, que enserio no quería hacerlo. Esas y más palabras me dijo.

Yo correspondí a su abrazo, pero tan rápido como lo hice, la empujé para que se apartase de mí, cayó fuera de mi cama y yo me levanté. Los recuerdos que tenía de ella en esos momentos eran un dilema, recordaba cuando en ciertas oportunidades, como ella me defendía de los bravucones, cuando jugábamos en el parque, o la vez que ella tuvo que dormir conmigo por no tener otra opción, je, y que yo cediera y luego arreglase su dilema.

Pero…esos recuerdos me fueron opacados por los más recientes que tenía en aquel entonces, todo lo que pasé por su culpa, el sufrimiento, las burlas, los golpes, todo; la verdad, hoy en día siento que si no hubiese dicho aquellas palabras, tú no tendrías a Lacy.

 _Escucharlo decir esas palabras hizo que rápidamente volviera a preguntar_.

─ _¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste papá?_ ─ _Preguntaba bastante intrigado._

 _El padre soltó un suspiro largo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso._

─ _Le_ _dije, que desde el momento en que me acusó, había dejado de ser mi hermana._ ─ _Al final lo soltó._

 _La mirada de Lemy lo decía todo, los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que su mandíbula, hasta donde su joven mente le decía, no se ve a sí mismo en un escenario en decir esas palabras._

 _─ Padre, no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? ─ Todavía estaba incrédulo._

─ _Muchacho, lo que te digo es verdad, y créeme, ella estaba peor cuando lo escuchó._ ─ _Su serio tonó regresó._

 _Y con este mismo, retomó donde dejó su narración._

Pero de todas formas no paré con solo decirle eso, también le dije que tenía razón en decir que era la peor, que solo piensas en ti y solo en ti, que todo lo que hice por ti me lo regalas con un sufrimiento que jamás creí que me pasaría. Luego de que le dijera eso, solté unas palabras que en realidad, por tanta furia que le tenía, las solté sin pensarlo.

─ _¿Cuáles fueron esas palabras?_ ─ _Ya en este punto mismo no le importaba mucho si interrumpía, iba a tener las respuestas de igual manera._

 _Su padre abrió los ojos y lo miró, usando el mismo tono con el que ahora narraba._

─ _Le dije, que Lynn Marie Loud Jr, estaba muerta para mí._ ─ _Fue como una simple bomba._

 _─… ─ Cayó en silencio, no esperaba escucharlo decir esas palabras._

 _─ Sí, sí. Lo sé. ─ No necesitaba saber que debía seguir._

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto, yo seguía furioso, ella seguía en el suelo por las palabras y el empujón. La saque a arrastras y cerré la puerta. Te diré una cosa, la expresión que tu tía tenía en esos momentos, fue una que no vi antes en aquel entonces, parecía que ya no tenía vida.

Para los días posteriores a esa noche, ella había dejado de ser todo lo que es. Ya no era la chica deportista que hace parkour por la casa, que tiene una vitrina llena de trofeos, que está inscrita en todos los equipos de deportes. Tu tía Lynn se había convertido en lo que es tu hermana Loan hoy en día.

─ _¿Estás diciendo, que la tía Lynn se volvió…?_ ─ _Se le percibía su enfado._

─ _¿Paranoica, temerosa y con miedo hasta de salir sin compañía de alguien que solo sea de la familia? Si hijo, en eso se convirtió. Pero a diferencia de tu hermana, tu tía era peor._ ─ _Por lo menos resaltaba que su hija era mejor en comparación._

 _─ ¿Qué tan peor? ─ Sonaba más calmado ahora._

Al menos a tu hermana no le da miedo hacer la fila del baño, a tu tía si, por miedo a que me viese. Tu hermana no es tan temerosa cuando come, tu tía apenas tomaba el cubierto, rápidamente lo soltaba de tanto temblar.

Toda la familia, esta vez incluyéndome, supimos que era muy pero muy grave en el momento en que se dirigía al sofá, cuando se sentó, una mosca que iba por ahí se le paró en la cabeza, al hacerlo, dios, pegó un grito tan fuerte que llegó hasta la esquina, cuando fuimos a ver qué pasó, estaba colgada del techo, como lo hizo es lo que no sabemos.

La llevamos con un psicólogo, y tal como te dije, el resultado fue que se volvió una paranoica y asustadiza chica, ya en ese momento supe que fue un grave error el haberle dicho todo eso aquella noche, pero tenía una oportunidad de ayudarla cuando el psicólogo dijo que para que por lo menos pudiese ser la misma chica que siempre fue, debía de estar en compañía, más que todo "con el problema que detonó lo que es ahora"

Todas me vieron a mí, y yo simplemente asentí con firmeza. De ahí, fue un duro camino, pero tu tía volvió a ser una chica energética, amante de los deportes y el mejor cambio, dejó de ser supersticiosa, fueron unos muy largos cinco meses para hacerla regresar.

No cabe decir que, mientras la ayudaba, lentamente empecé a sentir que no debería permitir que algo como eso volviera a ocurrir, mucho menos por mí, el haberla visto de una forma peor a la que se comporta tu hermana, en serio me destrozó. Y ella, viendo que la ayudaba, que a pesar de lo que le dije, la estaba ayudando a volver a ser la chica que fue, je, no pudo evitar sentirse protegida.

El día que volvió a actuar como es, jeje, bueno, ya sabes, la revelación y el primer beso. Así fue como empezó el "harem incestuoso de Lincoln Loud"

 ** _Y con esto, la narración culminó, así como también el capítulo de esta ocasión._**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre. En cuanto se refiere a esto de que Lincoln narre sobre sus hermanas, pues, los capítulos serán más largos, es ante ello y que también me recuperaba del regreso a clases y por fin liberarme que tardé en actualizar. Hasta una próxima actualización.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Paseo.**

* * *

─ Wow padre, lo que tuvo que pasar la tía Lynn sí que fue algo bastante intenso. ─ La impresión seguía presente.

─ Sí, pero como sabes, estoy casado con diez mujeres, y como te das cuenta, cada una tuvo sus razones. Algunas más fuertes que otras. ─ Mucha razón habían en esas palabras.

Los dos ya estaban en la parada, pero no había ningún autobús todavía, por lo que tendrían que sentarse y esperar.

Así hicieron, y el joven roquero, más interesado en saber sobre el cómo fue que su madre y sus tías se enamoraron y se casaron con su padre, decidió ser quien rompiera el silencio que venía en camino. No estaba loco para saber de su concepción y la de sus otras hermanas, pero desde que entró al cuarto de sus abuelos a saber la razón de aquellos ruidos; bueno, no tenía salida.

Desafortunadamente para él, esa curiosidad de seguir sabiendo sobre el pasado de sus familiares iba a tener que esperar todavía más, un autobús llegó en aquellos momentos. Un claro disgusto y enojo aparecieron en las muecas de su rostro, al menos era un raro momento padre e hijo. Único hermano entre hermanas y le tocó peor que a su padre, el hombre tuvo que lidiar con diez hermanas, a él le tocó con once, que pronto se volverán doce, y además, con la llegada de la doceava, oficialmente sería el hijo del medio.

Antes de todo esto de saber la verdad, él y su padre eran unas mulas de carga al ser los púnicos hombres de la casa. Dividiéndose las tareas diarias con tantas chicas, el contacto que tenían era prácticamente nulo, salvo a la hora de comer y en ciertos casos. Sus hermanas compartiendo habitaciones que alguna vez fueron de sus tías y a él le tocó el armario de su padre. Rogaba que esos sitios no hubiesen sido los lugares en donde fueron concebidos ahora que sabía la verdad parcialmente.

Tenía un enredo que quería desahogar sabiendo mejor las circunstancias del porqué, su padre lo notó leyendo solamente su cara cuando se levantó y notó que el joven no lo hizo.

─ En la casa te diré lo que pasó con las demás, ¿te parece? ─ Como el dicho dice, cruel pero justo.

Lemy tuvo que pensarlo unos momentos, pero, era un trato justo de hacer. Entonces se encogió de hombros en señal, para al menos, de él, que estaba de acuerdo.

─ Entonces subamos antes de que se nos vaya el vehículo. ─ Se dirigió hacia las puertas del autobús una vez que terminó.

El joven no tardó en seguirlo y también en subirse al vehículo. Un largo tramo que esperaba no tener que hablarlo con su padre para así encajar ángulos que hacían de todo, menos regocijarlo. Llegó a la conclusión de saber más ya que era la salida que tenía, y aunque fuera casi una miseria, si lograba servir para que su joven mente dejara de atormentarlo luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior a todo esto.

Lincoln por su parte, éste sabía ya de antemano que debía explicarle todo. Él y sus hermanas les habían dicho a Loan, Lyra y Liena sobre su relación, pero nunca les dijeron las razones.

" _A veces la moralidad no es un impedimento_ " recordó cuando Lori había dado su punto el día que había sido el turno de Loan. " _Linky fue la única persona en quien podía confiarle esto_ " también recordó a Leni cuando se lo explicaron a Liena.

" _Tu padre es la única persona que en verdad amo_ " esas palabras fueron dichas por Luna al momento de decirle a Lyra. " _Amo a tu padre, y eso es algo real sin importar que digan otros, es verdadero_ " esas mismas palabras la dijeron las tres a sus hijas. Cada una de ellas tomó un rumbo diferente, Lori solo lo abrazó, Luna lo besó en la mejilla, pero Leni directamente lo besó en los labios.

Sonrió al recordar eso, estuvo feliz cuando Lyra y Liena lo tomaron de manera positiva, tal vez por el hecho de que ya lo veían como un padre, quien sabe. La reacción tan miedosa de Loan fue casi una excepción. " _La primera siempre será diferente_ " le causó gracia interna cuando Lisa había dado su opinión del drástico cambio.

Pero esas tres veces en las que tuvo que hablar con la verdad, había estado acompañado de sus hermanas. Ahora estaba solo, y tenía que explicarle a su único hijo.

En todo este lapso de tiempo ambos ya estaban sentados, siendo ocasionalmente vistos por los demás pasajeros, pero como estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, jamás llegaron a notarlos.

El conductor que los vio subir sabía, al igual que prácticamente todo Royal Woods de lo que el hombre de cabello blanco tenía con sus hermanas; no tuvo reacción al verlo. El momento en que se hizo oficial el incesto solo en la ciudad fue por votación de esta misma. Una votación que ni las otras ciudades o el mismo estado de Michigan habían escuchado, algo que era mejor para todo el poblado.

Al igual que otros pasajeros, observó cómo se sentaban en los espacios de la cuarta fila. Recordaba a ese hombre cuando era el muchacho de once años que pasaba como otro estudiante en la escuela. Él era más pequeño, y le causaba gracia y celos en ver en lo que se convirtió ese hombre con canas.

Desvió su mirada de nuevo en el camino y puso a andar el autobús. Él ya sabía a donde se dirigían esos dos, estuvo presente en la revuelta del tribunal cuando se deslumbró el apoyo de la familia y los amigos de los hermanos, sabía que si el viejo donjuán de cabello blanco estaba solo, solo existiría un sitio al cual visitaría.

El sol se posaba en su punto más alto conforme el vehículo seguía su curso hacia la ciudad. Con esto también iban a venirse encima muchas cosas más, Lemy finalmente sabría cuál fue el sitio en el que su padre perdió su juicio para que al amanecer estuviesen solamente ellos dos. Para Lincoln sería una buena oportunidad de quitarse un peso de encima, iba a ser insignificante en comparación con lo que todavía tenía guardado, pero, era algo.

Temía revelarle la verdadera razón por la que solo estaban ellos dos como los únicos residentes de la casa, y más que su hijo ni siquiera tenía su edad cuando él era un niño y su harem estaba en crecimiento.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre. De seguro es algo confuso la última parte, ¿no es así? Bueno, hay una respuesta ante la interrogante, tal vez sí, tal vez no. Lo verán conforme la historia siga avanzando. Hasta una próxima actualización.**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Soldado.**

* * *

Quince minutos de recorrido en autobús, sumándole otros cinco de caminata. Toda una marcha en la que el silencio acompañó a los dos hombres entre una familia compuesta por mujeres. Lincoln y su hijo Lemy solo caminaban uno al lado del otro con los pensamientos en las nubes.

Al igual que en el vehículo, prácticamente cada persona que veía a un hombre adulto de cabello blanco, de manera inmediata le daban una rápida mirada, la cual se repetía al ver a su lado "al descendiente, príncipe, heredero, mano derecha" entre otros apodos más, al muchacho. Sí, básicamente todo Royal Woods se había enterado de los hijos de esa familia, los Louds.

Así como sabían de los hijos, de hecho también lograron enterarse de lo que Lincoln había hecho hace nueve años; haber concebido a Lina Loud. Misma niña que según los vecinos, ella y las demás se apegaron tanto al padre como al hermano. A este último más que todo, indirectamente de hecho.

 _"Ya hay una tercera planeada"_

 _"Que malditos, pero que afortunados"_

 _"A qué se las turnan"_

 _"Qué envidia con esos dos"_

Tantos pensamientos y susurros, algunos que luego se convertían en alaridos de dolor por parte de aquellos que tenían a su pareja en esos momentos.

Pero, eso no le importaba en absoluto ni al padre ni tampoco al hijo. Uno pensando en cómo seguir preguntando, y otro que buscaba la manera correcta de responder a las próximas preguntas; no era como si sus caminos se cruzaran en la casa muy a menudo, las chicas hacían demasiado para que ambos hombres compartieran momentos como éste.

Los cinco minutos fueron sumandos a diez, y de diez a veinte.

─ ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar? ─ Ya estaba desesperado por ver.

─ Solo queda doblar la esquina, no te pongas tan arisco. ─ Respondió con más calma ahora que tenía mejor reunidas las piezas en su mente.

Dos minutos más y al fin llegaron al destino impuesto por ambos. Un barrio tranquilo, personas que caminaban con sus hijos sin preocupaciones, salvo por las miradas ocasionales hacia ambos Louds, ya algo típico.

Lo único que remarcaba todo, era únicamente la expresión que Lemy tenía en esos momentos, mirando el cartel que tenía delante.

─ ¿El Soldado Fiestero? ─ Miró a su padre desconcertado.

Un cartel iluminado y bien cuidado, en este mismo se hallaba un soldado del ejército bebiendo una copa mientras de fondo había una fiesta. Sobre esto se encontraban aquellas palabras mencionadas por el más joven de los dos Louds "El Soldado Fiestero".

─ Raro nombre lo sé, pero este lugar es el mejor sitio de la ciudad. Si no me crees ya es decisión tuya. ─ Con calma decidió entrar al establecimiento.

─ _Si enserio es el mejor, ¿por qué entonces no hay un guardia?_ ─ Susurró para no ser escuchado por el viejo.

Pero claro, esa misma persona ya había entrado. Solamente optó por suspirar y decidió seguirlo, de cualquier manera fue él quien pidió venir.

Una sorpresa se manifestó al ver como el sitio estaba lleno, pero no sólo por hombres o mujeres, también había niños entre las personas, algunas parejas hasta tenían bebés consigo.

Un tamaño que para él sería igual a que el piso de arriba de su casa también estuviese en la parte de abajo. Muchas mesas, unas cuantas de billar y otras comunes como en restaurantes, un pequeño pero a su vez gran espacio en donde bailar, así como también el bar en donde localizó a su padre bebiendo lo que parecía ser un vaso con agua. Frunció el ceño al notar como este mismo lo veía sonriente, demostrándole que tenía razón cuando le dijo que este lugar debía ser uno de los mejores a pesar de su baja seguridad.

─ Oye niño, si no te mueves de ahí no dejarás entrar a los demás. ─ Un guardia de seguridad estaba a un costado, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

Miró de cerca al hombre, era un guardia de cabello oscuro y piel algo morena, se le notaban algo los músculos. Estaba leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba un vaso de café.

─ ¿Soy muy interesante para ti acaso? ─ Habló nuevamente mientras pasaba de página.

Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del joven antes de irse retirando de la entrada y acercarse a su padre. No fue por las palabras del guardia, si no el tono tan calmado, pero juró ver como las venas de sus brazos se habían notado más; sí, ese guardia sabe más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

No se dio cuenta cuando estaba sentado junto a Lincoln.

─ Igor. ─ Habló mientras tomaba otro poco de su vaso. ─ Uno de los mejores guardias destacados en la agencia de policía de Royal Woods. Él solo impidió que cualquier maleante robara en el centro comercial durante cinco años. ─ Sonrió cuando su hijo lo miró con sorpresa.

Rápidamente el muchacho señaló al hombre mencionado.

─ ¿Él solo impidió que robaran algo del centro comercial? ¿Sin ayuda alguna? ─ Estaba incrédulo.

─ Ni siquiera de las cámaras, está aquí ya que decidió que era mejor buscar un sitio más pequeño. ─ Asintió levemente y aquel hombre movió un poco el sombrero que llevaba, un claro saludo.

Esos dos se conocían desde hace un tiempo. Algo que el muchacho notó pero que mejor no quiso decir, decidió poner otra pregunta en su lugar.

─ ¿Y esto se considera un sitio más pequeño? ─ Al preguntar vio un vaso en la mesa y tomó de este.

Ya su padre le había ordenado un vaso de agua también.

─ Para él lo es, desde que trabajó aquí, el lugar ganó mucha popularidad. Buena seguridad, buena vista. ─ Tomó otro poco de su vaso dejando una miseria para terminar.

No quería admitirlo, pero él tenía razón. Podía observar como los niños jugaban entre sí mientras algunos adultos hablaban o jugaban con el billar y/o los demás juegos típicos que se encuentran en el lugar.

─ Ya comprendo, ¿sí? Así que este fue el lugar en donde te pasaste de la raya. ─ Algo malhumorado soltó esas palabras mientras seguía observando todo y tomando otro poco de agua.

─ Sí, una gota de alcohol en mi sistema fue igual a que invitara todas las cervezas o cualquier tipo de alcohol a todos los que estaban en esas horas. ─ Bostezó al concluir.

Pero las cosas volvieron a repetirse. Poco después en lo que padre e hijo pedían un sándwich como única comida que no fuese tan llamativa, las demás personas, más que todos los adultos, miraban a esos dos alguna que otra vez, daban mucho de qué hablar, y no solo ellos, toda la familia Loud daba temas de conversación desde que ellos hicieron lo imposible, algo verídico, o al menos, solo en la ciudad.

El cantinero que les trajo las bebidas estaba por cambiar de turno. El bar se mantenía abierto todo el tiempo, el guardia siempre lograba pasar las noches, solo descansaba los domingos. Pero los cantineros se dividían de: Uno en la mañana, otro en la tarde, otro en la noche y otro en la madrugada.

Horarios de seis a doce cada uno. Un hombre venerable cercano a sus sesenta se encargaba del turno de la mañana, una mujer llamativa aún para sus cuarenta se encargaba del turno de la tarde, un joven de treinta se encargaba de la noche, y una muchacha de solo diecinueve se encargaba del turno de la madrugada. Todos ellos eligieron esa hora por razones específicas, pero de cualquier manera el jefe que los contrató se complació por el estupendo trabajo, dándoles una paga que valía cada esfuerzo que hacían. Uno de ellos era que solo trabajasen uno a la vez.

El señor ya debía marcharse, por suerte mientras limpiaba algunas botellas, su reemplazo llegó justo a tiempo como era costumbre.

─ Siempre eres muy puntual. ─ Bromeaba el humilde señor.

─ Jeje, solo es mi trabajo compañero. ─ Responde ella siguiendo un poco con la broma.

─ Muy bien, te dejo el cargo. Hasta mañana Tabby. ─ Finalmente el hombre sale del establecimiento por la puerta trasera.

─ Hasta mañana. ─ Se despidió la mujer.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre. Regreso a clases, ideas de nuevas historias, y bla, bla, bla. Pero todo eso no impedirá que les diga trayendo esto, los veré en una próxima actualización.**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Primera Faceta.**

* * *

La amiga de Luna que estuvo con Lincoln en el baile, sí. Ella luego de ser una de las que apoyó la moción tuvo distintos ascensos en su carrera. En la mañana era una profesora de música a alto volumen hasta las once, de hecho fue profesora de Lemy durante un tiempo, ahora le enseñaba a Lina, luego de las once y cuarto, salía y una sustituta se encargaba del resto, de doce a seis era la cantinera del bar y sabía cómo poner a adultos y niños a una alocada fiesta arriba del once, finalmente cuando su turno acababa, regresaba con su esposo y sus hijos.

Pareciera que no tuviera tiempo para estos últimos, pero siempre compartía una semana solo con ellos, mientras el bar era atendido por el jefe, este último había impuesto la normativa de que solo sería uno a la vez quien tomaría una semana de descanso y así él se encargaría de aquel que no pueda trabajar, ya sean por motivos personales o no.

La mujer no había cambiado su estilo de roquera en cuanto al cabello se refiere al igual que sus botas, el maquillaje servía perfectamente para ocultar las arrugas que la edad empieza a mostrar, ahora usaba piercings parecidos a los de Luna a los quince, su chaleco ahora era más grande y lo amarraba a su cintura dejando su camiseta de cebra y su bien formado cuerpo al descubierto, además de que sustituyó la falda por un pantalón de mezclilla morado y roto por las rodillas.

Una vez que tomó el papel en donde su viejo compañero le escribió lo que debía entregar, salió y al llegar al bar no evitó divisar algo que ella no esperaba, Lincoln y Lemy Loud, las dos tendencias masculinas de Royal Woods.

Rió para sí misma y se acercó hasta esos dos.

─ Vaya, vaya, ¿a quienes tenemos aquí el día de hoy? ─ Sonrió al momento en el que ambos notaron su presencia. ─ Ohhh, pero si no es otro más que Lincoln Loud acompañado de su rockerito hijo, Lemy Loud. ─ Que jugada de palabras.

Hubo distintas reacciones, en el caso de Lincoln, este esbozó una sonrisa que indicaba su aburrimiento ante la broma. Lemy por otra parte no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa.

─ Pr… ¿profesora Tabby? ¿Usted trabaja aquí? ─ Una sorpresa más a la lista.

Esa acción no hizo más que hacer reír fuertemente a la mujer.

─ ¿Creíste que aparte de darte clases yo no hacía otra cosa divertida? ¡Ja! Pensé que tu madre te enseñó que los rockeros de alma jamás bajan sus estándares. ─ Se dio vuelta para limpiar algunos tarros.

El joven de Lemy aún no podía dejar de ocultar sorpresa en su rostro, pero su padre mostraba serenidad, tal vez podría hacer inversión de papeles.

─ Jeje, así que el viejo Raul ya acabó su turno. ─ Comentó el peliblanco, dando después un sorbo a su bebida.

Encontró la oportunidad, respondió asintiendo y con un simple "sí" hecho a su estilo, e inmediatamente soltó las bombas.

─ ¡Jajaja! Rocky y Margaret trabajaron hasta el tope ayer gracias a ti. Viejo, tu nivel de alcohol debía estar por las nubes. ─ Comentó con mucha gracia.

El efecto rebote ocasionó que Lincoln riese nervioso mientras que Lemy observaba a su padre conteniendo su risa. Objetivo logrado.

Con el muchacho en cambio, rápidamente su cerebro creó una idea que en definitiva debía usar.

─ Jejeje, oiga maestra... ─ No continuó ya que Tabby se lo impidió

─ Ja, tranquilo enano, solo dime Tabby. ─ Decía mientras se daba la vuelta y revisaba bien lo que debía entregar.

─ Ehh…bueno, Tabby, dígame. ─ Miró unos momentos a su padre y sonrió, cuando Lincoln se percató de esa sonrisa simplemente dejó una monótona expresión. ─ ¿Sabe que otras locuras hizo papá anoche? ─ Fue como si una gota cayese en una hoya que recién se encendía.

La mujer se volteó en ese momento, todavía seguía revisando la hoja con las órdenes que debía atender. Lincoln por otra parte miró a su hijo con una expresión que solo mostraba aburrimiento, a su parecer, su joven muchacho estaba desesperado, pero no lo culpaba, él se lo buscó después de todo.

Finalmente y luego de echar un último vistazo a su hojita de pedidos, Tabby enfocó su mirada a los únicos muchachos de apellido Loud.

─ Lo siento chico, solo supe de su revuelta, pero no lo que hizo ahí. ─ La sonrisa en Lemy se borró con su respuesta.

Hey, al menos lo intentó. Debía de suponerlo, dos personas más habían ocupado el puesto de la noche y la madrugada, tal cual como ella había dicho.

─ Deberías intentar en otro momento, tal vez cuando llegue Rocky a ocupar el puesto. ─ Con ese segundo comentario de parte de ella, los ánimos del chico subieron.

Enserio, estar así de curioso por esta situación no era bueno para su reputación, le alegraba saber que estaban solos.

─ Lo dudo Tabby, creo que para ese momento no estaríamos. ─ Comentó su padre, por supuesto, evade la búsqueda.

La mujer entonces observó al padre, reconocía por su mirada que iban a regresar poco después de que la charla termine. En aquel baile al solo tener once años descubrió el como hacía Lincoln para evitar las cosas, claro, una vez que cayó en cuenta que no fue la única pareja de él esa noche.

Lincoln tenía sus razones, de seguro quería contarle en privado lo que sea que haya ocurrido, es decir, prometió traerle al sitio donde perdió todo el juicio, cumplió y era mejor regresar antes de que algo más ocurriese. ¿Pero hacer eso bajo su vista de halcón? No señor, no todavía.

─Vaya, Loud, los años sí que te han hecho menos alocado y más cuidadoso. ─ Esas palabras causaron una pequeña risa en Lemy y una versión sarcástica en Lincoln.

Ella soltó sus propias carcajadas en ese momento fingiendo no haber entendido la rida del hombre.

─ Jaja, que se le va a hacer ¿no? Bueno, ¿pedirán algo más antes de que los otros levanten sus trinches y antorchas por su comida? ─ Dijo preparándose para anotar en caso de una respuesta afirmativa.

─ Una soda, por favor. ─ Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo. A veces el parentesco entre los dos era ligeramente más notable que de costumbre.

Ellos no lo sabían en ese preciso instante, pero cuando Tabby se volteó y escribió en la nota la petición de ambos, una sonrisa burlona estaba plasmada en su rostro.

─ Muy bien, esperen aquí. Primero les daré a todos los demás sus pedidos. ─ Tomó una botella de vino y moviendo su aún joven cuerpo, se marchó.

El joven no pudo evitar concentrar su visión en esos movimientos, y su padre solo soltó algunas carcajadas al notar que a su hijo por poco y se le caía la saliva.

Luego de alejarse de la barra en la que ambos Louds ahora discutían y reían levemente, y también servir el vino a otro de los clientes acompañado de un grupo, la mujer fingió toser para que ese mencionado grupo pusieran atención a unas cuantas palabras.

─ Manden la señal muchachos, hoy la fiesta tendrá el volumen por arriba del once. ─ Los ojos de aquellos comensales se abrieron de par en par.

Algunos rápidamente se levantaron y empezaron a acercarse a las demás personas, incluyendo al mismo guardia. El hombre al que le sirvió primero le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

─ ¿Quiénes serán los responsables Tabby? ─

La mencionada puso su sonrisa a un lado, una voz más maligna y pícara desató la respuesta.

─ Al rey de la locura y su hijo, mi amigo. Lincoln y Lemy Loud. ─ Algo se avecinaba.

Algo grande.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 11**

 _ **Reviews abiertas como siempre. Por fin soy libre, solo espero que la inspiración no se me vaya aquí y en todo lo que les debo, pero les juro que acabaré con esto, sí o sí. Los veré en una próxima actualización.**_


End file.
